Secrets of a Legend
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Warnings inside. Set after 2X8: Snart is taken by Chronos and the team needs to try and rescue him from his captors. But how long can Snart hold out among the torture he is enduring in a place that time has no meaning? With the help of a friend and an old teammate can they save Snart from not only his captors, but from his soon to be broken mind? Will Snart even want to survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Legends of Tomorrow story. I love Leonard and wanted to write something about him. This is going to take place right after episode 8 and instead of episode 9. Only change will be Chronos is not Mick can't begin to explain how much I hate that.**_

 _ **Summary: Snart has been taken by Chronos and now he is fighting for his life while the rest of the team try to survive their own trials. Once Rip has finally gotten the Waverider back up and running he then with the help of the team and a few others try to free Snart from his captors. The question is how long can Snart hold out on his own while being tortured? Just who will save him from this pain?**_

 _ **Warnings: Torture, violence, swearing and mentions of child abuse and molestation. Dark Fic.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They were finally all back together on the Waverider, all but Snart. Rip, Jax and Stein had finally been able to get the Waverider repaired and once they were stable again they went to work on locating their missing team members. They were able to find Ray and Kendra rather easily as they weren't in hiding. It had taken longer to locate Sara and now that they finally had her remembering who she actually was they now had to turn their attention to their last missing member. Rip stood in front of the middle console and spoke.

"Gideon, please tell me you have located our last missing team member."

"Who else is missing?" Sara asked.

"Snart got grabbed by Chronos when he came to take over the ship." Jax answered.

"Why did he take Snart?" Sara asked confused.

"Why isn't important right now. Where he is, is what matters. Gideon?" Rip said needing to find his last comrade.

"I have been able to locate where Chronos' ship has landed. But it is not good Captain." Gideon's voice came above them.

"How bad is not good?" Ray asked slightly worried.

"Chronos' ship has land within the Vanishing Point. I has been there not long after he took Mr. Snart." Gideon responded.

"What's the Vanishing Point?" Kendra asked.

"Not good. The Vanishing Point is where the Time Masters keep the most dangerous criminals they apprehend. They also use it as a way to manipulate and brainwash people to turn them into their bounty hunters like Chronos. Time doesn't exist there. People don't age, they just exist it's how Time Masters can live through the centuries. No one has been able to escape once inside the prison. We need to try and come up with a plan on how to get Mr. Snart out of the Vanishing Point Prison." Rip said.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Sara asked.

"I do not know." Rip answered sadly.

"Perhaps it would be best if you told us about the Prison that we will need to be breaking Mr. Snart out of." Stein suggested.

"Gideon bring up the specs on the Prison please." Rip ordered.

"Yes Captain." Gideon responded.

"The prison was built to house any criminal that is too dangerous and powerful over the centuries. It was designed to be impenetrable. They even created sensors to block out meta-humans and their powers. Once inside they become nothing more than a normal human being. Assuming someone even makes it out of the prison they would have to be fast enough to run passed the sharp shooters within the border. They will have him chained up in a room most likely the interrogation room. They'll want to try and get everything they can from Mr. Snart on our operations and future plan. They do not know where Vandal Savage is at all points in history as we do not. They can send more than one bounty hunter after us and coordinate an attack to kill us all. They will want to get everything they can from Mr. Snart by any means." Rip said.

"Meaning torture." Ray said.

"They are not above extreme means no." Rip said.

"There is a more pressing matter Captain regarding Mr. Snart." Gideon said.

"Yes I know Gideon. It was the risk I took when deciding to include him within this team." Rip said with worry in his voice.

"And what would that be?" Jax asked not liking that something had been kept back from them once again.

"As I have said it is dangerous for any of you to know anything about your future. One changed decision could change the fate of the world, even something insignificant to you could bring forth disastrous results. I had done my research on all of you as I said before I decided on you all. Next to needing Kendra and Carter my first choice of a recruit was Mr. Snart." Rip started.

"But why? He's a criminal, grant it a very good one. I've never seen someone pick pocket like he can before. Still though on a mission to save the world Snart doesn't really fit that." Ray said.

"No who he was in 2016 is not the reason why I picked him, well not completely. He is very good at stealing and as we have already experienced there are times we need to acquire something. No I picked Mr. Snart for much more than that. He is much more than a simple thief and criminal. He is a legend."

"But you said none of us were. That's why you picked us. Our death wouldn't disrupt the time line." Sara said confused.

"And that is true with the exception of Mr. Snart. I didn't say anything, because it could alter everything. Mr. Snart is a legend in my time. He is a leader, a general and the one I picked who could take my place should my death happen. You all have seen it by now. He is a natural born leader and far more intelligent than he ever lets anyone see. I took a risk in bringing him on and risking his role in the future."

"And what is that exactly?" Kendra asked.

"I can't get into much details, but he fights in a war as a general. He saves the world and billions of lives in the process. Now that future is at risk and the outcome of the war could change sides. It's imperative that we save Mr. Snart before it becomes too late."

"Ok but they are Time Masters so they would know what Snart's future is. They wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." Ray said.

"Unfortunately that is not true. Time Masters are meant to have no emotions. They are simply the keeper of time. They get involved during their own time line in the present. They will simply assume that with Mr. Snart's death that another general will take his place and the war will be decided." Rip said.

"Nevertheless we cannot leave Mr. Snart in that prison to be tortured for all eternity. There must be a way to break him out." Stein said.

"Except the person who does the prison breaks is the one trapped in prison." Sara said.

"You said the person would have to be fast enough to run passed the sharp shooters. Well we know the fastest man alive." Jax said.

"Yes Barry Allen, the Flash. However, he will have human speed within the prison. We need brute force and fighting skills to be able to get into the prison and get Mr. Snart out of it. Then get passed the sharp shooters." Rip said.

"Couldn't we take the sharp shooters out first before we go in?" Sara asked.

"They have sensors if you kill one or knock one out you only have one second to reach the next one before an alarm is sounded. There are twenty sharp shooters and each one has an alarm that goes off when the person in front of them is taken out." Rip said.

"So take one out you get one second to reach the next and then so on and so on. Impossible for a normal human to do." Stein said.

"And I can't fly that fast." Kendra said.

"Why can't we just pick up the Flash then? He can work outside on getting rid of the shooters while we go in and get Snart out." Sara suggested.

"Because Mr. Allen has a rather large destiny and if he were to die and never go back to his original place in time it would be catastrophic." Rip said.

"Maybe that should be his decision." Jax said.

"I thought that Barry and Snart were enemies though. I mean why would Barry risk everything for Snart?" Kendra asked.

"He doesn't know that Snart has been helping us or changing his ways. And he has been. He didn't have to choose our side when Mick came on board with the pirates. He picked us over his best friend. I could see Barry wanting to help." Ray said.

"It is still too dangerous to risk his life." Rip said.

"It was too dangerous to risk Snart's life too. That's why you've been keeping him back on more dangerous operations. You made him get out of the Russian lab so he wouldn't be captured. You kept him with you on the last operation as a detective. You left him here on the ship instead of going over to the Waverunner. You picked him first for your team, but you're afraid of what would happen if he died so you've been keeping him back. Trying to keep him safe. Now he's captured instead of you so there must be a reason why Chronos took Snart instead of you. Why take him when they had the chance to grab you?" Sara asked with anger in her voice.

"If they took me than Mr. Snart would have taken over. I have programmed Gideon to follow Mr. Snart's orders in my death or capture. With any given time Mr. Snart could be manipulated and brainwashed into following the Time Masters. What is simply a day to us could be a decade to him. There is only so long a man can hold out before his brain snaps and he is forced to become what they wish him to be. Thankfully Mr. Snart has a very high pain tolerance, but still he has a breaking point and I fear he will reach it before we can reach him." Rip said sadly.

"So we reach him. Let's go to Central City and pick up Barry. At least give him the choice to risk the future or not. He's the only one fast enough to keep the outside safe. Then we go inside and get Snart back." Ray said.

"Snart saved my life when he could have killed me. Could have taken the easy route and killed me, but he didn't. Because he cares about us whether he likes to admit it or not he does. He wouldn't leave us behind to be tortured for all eternity. He would take the risks and figure out a way to get us out of there. I say we do the same. I owe him that much." Jax said with strength to his voice.

"Let it be Barry's choice in if he goes or not. If he says no then we come up with a new plan, but you have to let us try." Ray said.

"Even if we can get Mr. Allen to join us on this we still have the problem of getting inside and freeing Mr. Snart." Rip said.

"One problem at a time. The first is being able to get on the boundaries without being killed and for that we need the Flash." Stein said.

"Very well, but do not say I did not warn you all." Rip said as he pushed away from the console and headed to his chair. He continued to speak as the others moved to seats themselves. "Gideon set course for Central City 2016."

"Yes Captain."

They all prepared to take off as they knew they would need to be jumping forty-six years into the future. It would take them four hours to arrive and by that point Snart would have spent another four hours with the Time Masters going through god knows what or how long it would be for him. They needed to get him back and they needed to do it quickly before they lost yet another team member. Something none of them wanted to experience once again. The problem was the longer they spent getting a plan together the longer Snart would be with his captors and most likely being tortured. They had to go quick, but the problem with that was if they went quick they risked making mistakes and getting more of them captured and in trouble. They had to be smart about this no matter how badly they wanted to run in and get Snart out of the hell he was facing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later they were finally touching down in Central City just outside of S.T.A.R Labs. They all unhocked themselves and stood up.

"I know you all wish to go and speak with Mr. Allen, but I really must advise against everyone leaving right now. We need Mr. Allen to make a clear decision and having everyone standing around telling him the situation will not be helpful. I strongly suggest only one of you go and speak with him." Rip said calmly.

"I'll go I've known him longer." Ray said.

"Try and be quick." Stein said.

Ray gave a nod and headed out of the Waverider and towards the parking lot. He knew that the ship would be cloaked as it always is once they come into a new area that time ships weren't around for. Ray headed into Star Labs and made his way to the elevator and down to the level where he was hoping Barry would be. Ray walked around the corner and into their main head quarters and saw Barry, Cisco and Caitlin in the room. They all smiled when they saw Ray walking into the room.

"Hey man, what's up?" Cisco asked with a huge smile from his chair behind the console.

"Hey ah a lot actually. Please tell me this is a good time."

"We always have time for our friends." Caitlin said with a warm smile.

"Ya Ray what's going on?" Barry asked.

"A lot. Um ok so short version is this guy Rip Hunter came from the future in his time spaceship to recruit me, Kendra, Carter, Sara, Jax, Stein, Mick and Snart to go back in time with him to kill Vandal Savage because in his time frame Vandal kills his wife and son and basically destroys the world. We've been fighting him for I don't even know how long and Carter was killed then Mick betrayed us to time pirates and Snart killed him. And now this bounty hunter named Chronos that has tried to kill us like five times now kidnapped Snart and he is now in some prison in the Vanishing Point being tortured for information for who knows how long because time has no meaning there. So basically we need your help." Ray rambled out.

"Um wow." Cisco said slowly clearly shocked and confused at what Ray had just said.

"Ok let me get this straight Vandal Savage ends up coming back to life after I helped to kill him." Barry started.

"Ya apparently Savage can be restored from a single cell. Someone must have retrieved his remains and used that to restore him. He killed Carter and almost killed Kendra, but we got to her in time." Ray said.

"And Captain Cold and Heat Wave agreed to go along for the trip and save the world?" Cisco asked skeptically.

"Ya it surprised all of us, but they've really helped. Well Mick did until he betrayed us to the Time Pirates and then Snart killed him. Snart has been really good actually. Ok there were a few times he tried to steal artifacts and he does keep pickpocketing people's wallets whenever he gets the chance, but I think that is more of a habit than anything. He's saved our lives and protected us. He picked us over Mick when given the choice. He's earned our loyalty and now he needs help desperately."

"Wow. I always knew there was good in him, but he was so adamant that it wasn't there. Wow. This is a lot to take in all at once but alright what can I do to help?" Barry asked trying to quickly get his mind around what happened.

"Chronos took Snart to the Vanishing Point, basically this place the Time Masters use to train their Time Masters but also its prison. They use it to house the most dangerous criminals over time, but they also use it as a way to torture and manipulate people into being their bounty hunters. They took Snart to try and get information on the team out of him and to torture him to the point where his mind breaks and he gives in to them and becomes their new bounty hunter. We need to get him out of there and preferably before the future gets really screwed up." Ray explained.

"How bad could the future really get? I mean its Snart what he does in the future won't matter once you return to the time before you left. His life as a criminal wouldn't affect his death in the future. It's not like it would create a singularity or something." Cisco said causally.

"See that's the thing. Rip told us we were all known as legends in his time, but he lied. In actuality we are all nothing its why if we died our deaths wouldn't matter. We just found out that was true for everyone, but Snart. Snart was known as a legend in Rip's time. Apparently he is the general to some army and stops the world from ending. If he spends all eternity in the Vanishing Point or is killed then the fate of the world could change and the bad guys could actually win. We need to get him out of this prison and fast." Ray explained.

"Fast really isn't a problem for me." Barry said with a smile.

"It's not that simple. The prison has some kind of guard up so any meta-humans that walk in won't be able to access their powers. You'll be as fast as a normal human. We need you to take out the sharp shooters on the boundaries of the prison. Each one has some kind of device on them that if they are killed or unconscious for one second the next guard is notified and an alarm will sound. We need you to knock them all out within one second of each other." Ray explained.

"Easily enough. But what will happen here while I'm gone?"

"Oh you'll be dropped back off to this exact moment so it will be like nothing happened."

"Cool let's go." Barry said easily.

"Barry are you sure about this? What if you die out there?" Caitlin asked with worry.

"That is something you need to think about. The chances are low probably, but anything could happen. If you die there then you'll never come back. You need to truly think about it if you want to take that risk." Ray said even though he was hoping Barry would agree to come anyways.

"I know there's a risk. Every time I go out in my suit there is a risk. I accepted that a long time ago when I decided to become the Flash. Me and Snart might not always get along and ya we've had a weird past between us, but he's fighting on the side of good now. Our side. That makes him one of us and I'm not about to leave him to be tortured for all eternity or manipulated and turned into someone he's not. I have to try." Barry said with determination in his voice.

"Be careful." Cisco said.

"I will I promise I'll be back and I'll tell you all about it." Barry said.

"We'll see you when you get back. Please be safe." Caitlin said with a small smile.

"You too."

Barry went over and grabbed his suit and put it into a black duffle bag before he turned to look at Ray.

"Let's go."

"Come on the ship is right outside."

"Um there's a time space ship outside and no one thought to tell me?" Cisco asked with outrage at being kept in the dark about that.

"Ya sorry, but we don't really have time for a tour and I get the feeling that Rip would not appreciate it." Ray said sympathetically.

"I'll take pictures." Barry said with a smile as he headed out with Ray right behind him.

They made their way through the building and outside.

"I don't see anything." Barry said.

"It's cloaked so it wouldn't be detected by anyone. We've been traveling to a lot of the past where technology isn't a thing yet. A time ship wouldn't exactly blend in." Ray answered as a door opened with a warm light.

"Cool." Barry said as he followed Ray and up into the Waverider.

They made their way to the bridge and Barry saw everyone was there and one man he didn't recognize. He figured it was Rip Hunter and Barry knew he should have his mask on, but if Rip was a Time Master and from the future chances are he already knew who he was so there wasn't a point in it. Barry looked around as he walked over to the console where everyone was standing.

"This is amazing." Barry said with a huge goofy smile.

"Ya it takes a little while to get used to." Ray said with agreement.

"Mr. Barry Allen so nice of you to agree to join us on our rescue mission. I trust that Dr. Palmer has explained the situation to you." Rip said.

"He has. I'm guessing you would be Rip Hunter, Captain of this ship." Barry said as he held his hand out.

"Indeed I am. This is the Waverider, it's been my ship for over a decade now." Rip replied as he shook Barry's hand.

"Hey man." Jax said.

"Good to see you again Jax, Professor Stein."

"Good to see you again Barry though I wish it were under better circumstances." Stein said.

"Me to. Sara it's nice to finally meet you. Your sister talks about you all the time."

"Same for you. How is she?"

"She's doing good. Kendra, I'm sorry about Carter he was a good man."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here we could really use your help."

"Ray told me that I was your plan for the sharp shooters. I can take them all out easily. But what about your plan for inside? If I can't use my speed inside then I can't run in and get him." Barry said to Rip.

"We're still working on that. I know the schematics of the prison, but I do not know what room Mr. Snart will be located or how to even get him out. It will have to be brute force I'm afraid. Even Firestorm will qualify as a meta-human so Jefferson and the Professor will not be able to merge within the building I'm afraid." Rip said.

"It's a good thing I know how to fight then." Jax said.

"We need more manpower, but I just don't know who." Rip said.

"What about the Green Arrow? He could help out. With his skills we could do it." Barry suggested.

"No I am afraid that Mr. Queen is in the middle of his own battle that he must not step away from. If we take him out for this even returning him right back to his time frame we risk causing too may timeline problems. With you being gone they have to face Meta-Humans, but your friends and the police force are prepared for it. Nothing disastrous will occur without you there Mr. Allen. No we need someone else, but I do not know who that could be I am afraid." Rip said with frustration.

They were interrupted by the screen changing. They all looked down and they were shocked at what they were seeing. There chained up on his knees with his arms shackled above his head was a horribly beaten and tortured Snart. There was also a man that no one but Rip recognized.

"Oh my God." Kendra said with a hand over her mouth at the sight of Snart.

To some it hadn't been that long since Snart had been taken, but in reality to Kendra and Ray it had been two years for them. There was no telling how long it had been for Snart.

"Leonard." Sara said with shock in her voice.

"He can't hear us or see us I'm afraid. That is Captain Harrington he is the lead torturer. He wants to show this to us to torture us as well." Rip said sadly.

"Here we are again Worthless. How much longer can you keep this up hm? It's been two decades already and just think what has been done to you during that time. Do you really want to continue to go through this Worthless? You could end it all if you just agree to help us. All you have to do is say yes and all of this will end. I can take your pain away." Captain Harrington said with a neutral voice.

Snart took in a breath and they could hear the deep wheeze in it. His right eye was swollen shut and his left was completely black. His face was littered with bruising as well as his bare torso. He also had burns, lashes, cuts and they could see broken ribs on him. It was clear that he had been tortured for the past twenty years straight without a break. When Snart finally spoke it took a great deal of effort and his voice wasn't very strong.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Why do you insist on fighting this? Who are you waiting for? It's been twenty years if they were coming for you they would have already. Your so called team doesn't care about you. You're just a worthless criminal and you know it. The only one that you've ever had in your life that ever protected you or had your back was your good friend Mick and we both know how that turned out. Even though you didn't kill him you still left him stranded unconscious in a foreign time frame and town. He would never forgive you for that even if you had plans of coming back for him at the end. You're all alone, but you don't have to be." Captain Harrington said gently as he bent down in front of Snart before he continued to speak. "I'm right here with you. You don't have to be alone, you don't have to fight this. You must be exhausted. You haven't slept in all this time. Sleep would help your mind. Help you escape the pain for a little while. You know this is your life now, but it doesn't have to be. You could leave here. I could train you and make you stronger than ever. So much pain has happened in your life why put yourself through more? Why stay loyal to people who don't care about you Worthless? Do you even know why Hunter picked you?"

"He's trying to manipulate him. It's clear that this guy has been torturing him and now he's being all gentle and soft with him. It's classic manipulation." Sara said with anger.

"Snart is too smart for that." Barry said but they could hear the doubt in his voice.

"He's been tortured for twenty years straight, no sleep, no breaks, anyone would break by now." Ray said sadly.

"I thought Mick was dead." Jax said.

"We all did, but to be far Snart never said he killed him. We all just assumed." Stein said.

They watched as Snart could only slightly shake his head no before Captain Harrington continued. He stroked Snart's cheek gently as he did and the others saw the flinch from Snart at the contact.

"He was using you. Don't you see that? You're smart, so much smarter than they all know. He was using you so he could seek his own revenge. Just like he used your partnership with Mr. Rory to ensure you would come with him. He didn't need Mr. Rory but he knew that you were both a package deal. He knew you wouldn't leave Mr. Rory behind not until he got into your head at least. Realistically in your mind the only person capable of freeing you from here is Mr. Rory but we both know that won't happen. That realization must hurt. Does it hurt? Its ok you can tell me I won't use it against you. We're just talking. Does it hurt?" Captain Harrington said softly.

They could see Snart was hesitant, but after a moment he whispered with pain full in his voice.

"Yes"

Captain Harrington gave a nod and stood up as he spoke he went to grab a bowl and cloth to fill with water.

"I would imagine it hurts a great deal Worthless. Mr. Rory was very much an older brother to you. He protected you, stood up for you. If you got punched he didn't even hesitate to let you fight back he was already stepping in, especially if they were bigger than you. He was always protective of you since the very first moment he saw you." Captain Harrington began to wash away some of the dirt and blood from Snart's face as he continued to speak in a gentle tone. "He taught you how to fight, how to shoot, he taught you how to truly be a survivor. He even protected you from your father until you killed him. He washed away the blood from your injuries, gave you ice for your black eyes and broken bones. He cared and loved you like a big brother and you loved him as one. To have that rift between you both must be very difficult. Especially because he's dead. You'll never get to go back and tell him you're sorry or why you did what you did. Even your sweet baby sister Lisa is dead. It's been years since you left on this mission after all. She was killed by a rapist. Unable to defend herself she died a very painful death. You killed them both Worthless, you killed them. So you see you're all alone only you're not, you have me Worthless. I'm here for you. I'll teach you how to be stronger. How to be a warrior and not just a mere survivor. You could live for the ages and watch this world evolve. That doesn't sound so bad now does it Worthless?"

"No" Snart said in a distant voice and it was clear he was thinking about the new information about Mick and Lisa being dead.

"All you have to do is take the next step. You've already taken the first by accepting that your name is Worthless. It took five years but we finally got there. Now you must fully accept that you are worthless so you can be reborn and start anew." Captain Harrington said as he got up and picked up the bowl and placed it down on the table. He went over to the wall and grabbed a whip before he walked behind Snart as he spoke.

"You must learn to accept that you are worthless. Once you fully accept that you have no self-worth, that you are a nobody, you can begin to become someone. This is the beginning of your training Worthless."

Captain Harrington brought his arm back and with full force hit Snart right across his back with the whip. Snart didn't make a sound, the only indication of pain was the slight twitch in his face.

"You are worthless, say it."

Snart didn't say anything and Captain Harrington continued to whip him repeating the same sentence over and over again. After fifteen lashes Snart finally broke.

"I'm worthless."

"Say it again."

Captain Harrington said as he continued to whip Snart all across his back and front making Snart repeat himself. The others could do nothing but watch as Snart was whipped right in front of them. After fifty lashes Captain Harrington finally walked away and placed the whip back on the wall. He then went over to the table and picked up a clear pair of glasses and walked back to Snart as he spoke.

"Your body and mind are worthless. You need to accept that fully. The whip helped you see that for your body and these glasses will for your mind." Captain Harrington said as he bent down and placed the glasses on Snart's face. Captain Harrington then leaned in and placed a kiss to Snart's cut lips before he pulled back slightly and spoke. "Accept that you are nothing Worthless and I'll make you into someone."

The glasses flashed and they watched as Snart's left eye closed and his head dropped down.

"What are those?" Barry asked.

"They are special glasses used for mental torture. There's no telling what he is going through." Rip answered.

"Well Captain Hunter your most prized team member will be mine very shortly. I'm going to enjoy him. He's going to be my most prized possession. Once I have trained him he will be the one to kill you all. With his IQ it won't take much for his mind to devise a plan to kill you." Captain Harrington said as he went over to the table to pick up a glass ball. "I think it would be more interesting if you were seeing what he is. Enjoy the show."

The ball in Captain Harrington's hand glowed and flashed within the room on the Waverider and before anyone could say anything they were standing in a room in an old house.

"What the hell was that?" Ray asked.

"Dammit. He's trapped us here. He's trying to buy his time. The longer we are here the more likely it is that Mr. Snart will give in fully." Rip said with anger.

"But that didn't explain where we are." Jax said.

"Whatever Mr. Snart is seeing or reliving we are doing the same. We're invisible to any outside force and the only thing we can do is see it all before it is broken." Rip explained.

"So all we can do is wait?" Kendra asked.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid." Rip said sadly.

"He lied to Snart. Lisa isn't dead. I don't know when you guys left, but I do know it hasn't been years. It's been months, probably around six. Lisa is still alive Cisco has been talking to her and checking in." Barry said as they stood in the empty living room.

"Ya and what was that part about Rory being alive? I thought Snart said he killed him?" Jax asked.

"Technically he never said he killed him. He didn't say anything about it. It would appear he wasn't able to kill his best friend." Stein said.

"Then why lie about it? Why let us believe that he was dead?" Jax said annoyed.

"What were we going to do if he was still alive? We would have been worried about it every day. This way Snart gave us peace and kept all of that worry to himself. Think about it. He left his best friend in the middle of nowhere in a dead time era. He did the only thing he could think of to keep him alive but also keep people safe. There is a good chance that Rory is dead." Kendra said.

"Gideon might be able to locate him." Rip said.

"Gideon? Like the A.I Gideon?" Barry asked.

"How do you know Gideon?" Sara asked.

"Apparently I invent her at some point in the future."

"Really? I guess that means I can't work on that when we get back to our time zone." Ray said.

"Probably wouldn't be a good idea." Barry said.

 _A woman with a duffle bag walked down the hallway and towards the living room. Behind her was a boy with short hair walking behind her. He looked about ten years old and he was holding a baby in his arms._

" _Mom please don't leave." The boy begged._

" _I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to handle your father anymore. I have to leave, but I'll come back for you and for your sister. Leo listen to me I have no place to go. I can't take you and your sister with me to live in a car. I'll get us a place, a nice place, and then I'll come back for you both. I promise I'll come back for you both. Take care of her and keep her safe. You'll do great."_

" _She's only four months old. I don't know what to do with her. Why can't you just take us with you? Don't leave us with him please Mom." The little boy said sadly._

" _You know how to take care of her. There's a book in my room about the rest. Just read it. I won't be gone long. Now I have to leave your father will be back soon. Keep her_ _quiet you know he doesn't like her crying and making noise. Be a good boy and I'll be back soon. Keep watch for me I'll be back. I have to go." The woman turned and left the house leaving behind a ten year old Snart holding his four month old baby sister._

 _Snart walked over to the bay window and looked out and watched as his mother drove away. Lisa started to fuse and Snart moved her so she was against his chest as he spoke._

" _It's okay she'll get down the street and turn around. She'll come back. She's done it before and she always comes back." Snart said sadly._

"Well this is heartbreaking." Ray said.

"Please tell me she comes back." Kendra said.

"I don't think so. When we were back in the 70s I brought Snart here with Rory. Snart stole an emerald and gave it to his dad. He said he never raised a hand to them until after he spent five years in prison. I don't think she comes back." Jax said.

 _Lisa began to cry and Snart rubbed a hand along her back. He headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, but saw that there was no milk and almost no food._

" _Now what do I do? Maybe Dad will have bought some milk for you."_

 _Snart walked around trying to get Lisa to calm down, but she was hungry and wanted food. He kept looking out the window hoping that his mother's car would pull back into the driveway, but twenty minutes later a different car did._

" _Come on Lisa I need you to stop crying. Dad's home and he hates it when you cry. Please calm down." Snart said with fear in his voice._

 _It was clear to everyone that Snart was panicking and he didn't know what to do. When the door opened Lewis walked in and Lisa was crying even louder than before._

" _Shut that fucking kid up!" Lewis yelled as he slammed the door shut and Lisa screamed even louder at the noise._

" _I'm sorry she's hungry and we don't have any milk." Snart said with fear in his voice as he backed further away into the room._

" _Then get that piece of shit mother of yours to go and get some." Lewis snarled._

" _She's not here. She left. Again." Snart said sadly._

" _And she left me with that snot nose kid and your worthless ass. That's just fucking great. Figure out how to shut her up before I do."_

" _I don't know how. She needs food." Snart said with fear._

 _Lewis back handed Snart right across the face and it was so strong he fell onto the ground. He wrapped his arms around Lisa to protect her so she wouldn't be hurt from the fall._

" _Do as you are told you worthless piece of shit. Shut her up I got work tonight and I need sleep. Shut her up before I do it permanently."_

 _Snart gave a shaky nod from sitting on the ground. His lip was bleeding and they knew it would bruise. Lewis went up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Snart got up and put his shoes on before he headed outside. Snart walked around the front yard trying to get Lisa to quiet down. He didn't know what to do with her and all he could think about was getting her to stop crying. He knew she was hungry, but he didn't have anything for her to eat. He just didn't know what to do._

"Did you know about this?" Sara asked Rip.

"No I had no idea. I didn't see the need to go that far back in any of your history. I knew the important parts about each of you, but I didn't know this. I never expected this." Rip answered sadly.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Barry asked.

"I truly do not know." Rip answered.

They stood there watching as Snart finally got Lisa to stop crying and was asleep. He then headed into the house and quietly made his way up the stairs and placed Lisa down in her crib. He then closed the door and headed down the stairs. He started to look all around the house. He looked under the couch, under the cushions and all over the kitchen.

" _Come on I just need fifty cents." Snart said sadly as he looked around the house desperately trying to locate enough change so he could purchase some milk before Lisa woke back up._

After searching for fifteen minutes Snart had no choice, but to give up as there wasn't any change left in the house that his father hadn't taken for liquor. Snart headed out of the house and quickly walked down the street. The others were forced to follow as they had no other choice. The scene changed and they were standing in a corner store with Snart standing in the back in front of a glass case where milk cartons were held. He was standing there looking guilty.

"He's thinking about stealing it." Sara stated.

"Ya but it doesn't look like he's stolen before." Barry said.

"Everyone has to start somewhere. It would appear that Mr. Snart started to feed his sister." Stein said.

"He never should have had to." Kendra said sadly.

"None of this should have happened." Barry said sadly as he felt bad considering Snart was from Central City just like him.

 _Snart let out a shaky breath before he looked around and when he was sure no one was looking he opened the glass door and picked up the carton of milk. He put it under his coat on the side before he carefully made his way out of the corner store. Snart ran until he got home and only then did he stop. He took the milk out and it was clear he was feeling guilty for what he had done, but he didn't have much of a choice. He went inside and went straight into the kitchen to make Lisa a bottle. He warmed up the milk and headed up into Lisa's room. She was still sleeping, but he knew she needed to eat something. Snart picked her up and she wiggled around._

" _I know you're tired. I have some food though and you need to eat."_

 _Snart grabbed the bottle and he began to feed Lisa who was very hungry. Snart sat down in the chair as he spoke._

" _I always swore I would never steal anything. That I wouldn't be like him. Without milk you won't survive passed three days though, I guess this will just make us survivors. Besides Mom will be back by the end of the night I bet. She wouldn't leave us behind. She'll be back. Do you want a story? Mom didn't read very much but when I was three she read me Peter Rabbit. We don't really have any books, I could get some at a library for you. Reading is important at least that's what my teachers say. They are always getting me to read different books. They think I'm really smart. Keep giving me different tests to take. I don't know why. But you might like Peter Rabbit."_

 _Snart began to recite Peter Rabbit word for word for Lisa as she drank her bottle and eventually fell asleep in Snart's arms._

"He's reciting that story word for word. How is that possible?" Stein said amazed.

"Mr. Snart has a very high level IQ, higher than he let's people believe. He has an eidetic memory and an IQ of one hundred and ninety-two." Rip started.

"I'm sorry what?" Barry asked shocked.

"I figured he had a high IQ. He's too good at breaking into prisons not to have a high IQ. Didn't think it would be that high." Sara said.

"He keeps a great deal of it hidden. It is why when he came aboard the Waverider I had him read every manual I had on it. Just in case I disappeared or was killed he would be prepared to continue the mission. He's an expert in engineering as well, but the only indication of that he will show is through his cold gun's maintenance. It's a self-esteem issue I'm afraid. As confident as Mr. Snart is he does still have those areas where he is very self-conscious with such as his high IQ." Rip explained.

"He really could have been something else. He told me once he was a survivor and I just took it as an excuse and bullshit. But he really is a survivor. He only stole to keep his sister alive. He told me his father would take him on jobs to rewire security systems maybe that's how he really got into the life." Ray said.

"I have a feeling we're gonna find out." Sara said.

The room changed and they were now in Snart's bedroom. Snart was on his bed reading a book about engineering when Lisa toddled into the room.

"He's what twelve? Thirteen?" Kendra asked.

"Based on facial structure he's probably closer to thirteen and Lisa is close to three. I know they are about ten years apart." Barry said.

 _Lisa crawled up onto the bed and Snart gave her a warm smile. He put her in his lap and put his book aside._

" _What you weadin?" Lisa asked._

" _Reading. R sound Chipmunk. And I am reading a book for my science fair project. It's about engineering."_

" _What that?"_

" _It's about building machines like fridges and elevators. I'm working on building a functioning combustion engine powered train."_

" _Twain?"_

" _Tr, train. We're gonna need to work more on your Rs or you are going to grow up with a lisp. My teachers think that I'll win the science fair and if I do I'll win a full scholarship to this private academy for gifted children. It's in another town, but it'll be fully paid for if I can keep good grades."_

" _You leave me?" Lisa asked sadly._

" _No Chipmunk I would never leave you behind. You would come with me. Would you like that?"_

" _Yes." Lisa said with a huge smile as she gave Snart a big hug around his neck._

 _Snart hugged her back as he spoke._

" _Dad wouldn't come with us though, it would just be you and me okay?"_

 _Lisa pulled back and spoke._

" _You and me?"_

" _That's right. We would be together and in September you'll start school too. But we can't tell Dad okay it's a secret, it's our secret."_

" _I keep secwet." Lisa said with a nod._

" _That's my good girl. He won't let us leave if he knew. So we have to keep it a secret. I just have to stay out of trouble like I have been and if I can make this train work I'll win. And then we can get out of here and he'll never come after us again. But you can't mention it at all okay?"_

" _K I pwomise."_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you."_

 _They heard a loud bang from downstairs and Snart picked Lisa up and ran out of the room and down the hallway to her room. He opened the closet door and then moved some stuff out of the way before opening a small crawl space._

" _Go inside like we always do and remember don't come out. You're safe in here." Snart said with a hurried voice._

 _Lisa crawled in and she looked like she was about to cry. Snart handed her a stuffed bear with a light in its stomach and her blanket before he kissed her head and spoke before he closed the door._

" _I'll be back stay here and don't come out no matter what."_

 _Snart closed the door and put the stuff back in front of it before he ran out of the room and closed the door. He went into his room and closed his before he went over to his bed and picked up the book and hid it under the bed as well as his homework. By the time he was finished his door was being slammed open by his father and another man behind him._

" _This is a friend of mine. He's real interested in spending some time with you. Five hundred dollars interested. You're gonna be nice and do as you're told if not you know what will happen. I'll be back in three hours remember no killing and try to keep him from the hospital. There's only so many times a kid can fall off his bike or from a treehouse." Lewis said with a smirk to his friend before he headed out of the room and closed the door._

" _You behave and I'll be nice. But if you don't then this will be a lot more painful for you. And don't even think about trying to escape the door is locked from the outside and the window is nailed shut. Seems like your dad found a way to make some money. He met a lot of interesting criminals in Iron Heights. Some of us have a certain taste for other crimes than most. And you are just my type." The man said with a smirk._

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this." Ray said with fear.

 _It was clear that Snart had figured it out and he made a dash for the locked door anyways. He had to try and get out. He wouldn't just submit to someone. The man grabbed him and laughed as he spoke._

" _I was really hoping you would do that. It's much more fun when they fight."_

 _The man threw Snart down on the bed and began to hit him across the face and stomach. Snart couldn't really fight and even if he could he wasn't strong enough against the larger man. He was barely thirteen after all and this was a grown ass man. He tried his best anyways as he refused to give up. The man continued to hit him as he ripped at Snart's shirt and pants off from him._

"I can't see this." Kendra said as she turned around to look at the wall.

"None of us should." Stein said and the others turned around to allow what little privacy they could to Snart.

This had already happened and they knew what would be happening to Snart. They weren't going to be witnessing it. They could hear it and that was bad enough, but Snart didn't deserve for them to be watching him being raped by a man that paid his own father five hundred dollars to allow it to happen. Ray put an arm around Kendra as she started to cry at the screams coming from Snart. As he begged for it to stop, but the man just laughed and went even harder. Barry put a supportive hand on Sara's back as he knew she wouldn't take comfort very well, but it was clear this was hurting her. Her and Snart had gotten close during their time together on the ship and despite what she said when they were trapped in the engine room she did like him and he was like a friend to her and even slightly more than that. That's what scared her. She had never been with a man other than with Oliver and she wasn't sure if she could trust herself to care about someone on that level once again. She was still trying to figure out who she was after dying and coming back to life. Now all of this was happening and she was having a hard time keeping calm. She wanted to kill Snart's father, she wanted to kill the men that had hurt him and she really wanted to kill Captain Harrington for everything he had done to Snart since he had been taken by Chronos.

They didn't know how long they stood there for before the room changed scenes and they were now standing in a jewellery store. Lewis was there and the alarms were going off. He gave Snart the bag of stolen jewellery before he spoke.

" _Keep this and go out the back. Remember if you get caught you did it on your own."_

" _I thought you said the alarm was off. What did you do?" Snart said annoyed._

" _Teaching you a lesson. You thought your teachers wouldn't call to tell me about how you won a full scholarship to a fancy academy in another town? You think I don't know what you're planning? You thought you could escape with that brat and I wouldn't notice? I didn't need you here tonight. Let this be a lesion to you. You will never escape me and you will always be worthless. This is your life that scholarship will go to someone else. They won't let a thief into the school." Lewis chuckled before he backed away. "I would hurry if I were you. They'll be here soon."_

 _Lewis then turned and ran for the front door before he put a metal bar through the door handles trapping Snart inside. Snart looked around with panic clear on his face. He ran to the back door and went to open it, but the second that he did he was surrounded by cops._

"Son of a bitch." Jax said.

"That was his chance to get away from him. And get Lisa away. He could have had a different life, a better one." Barry said.

They watched as Snart was arrested and put into the back of a police car. The scene changed and they were in an interrogation room.

"Hey that's Joe." Barry said.

"A younger version anyways." Sara said.

"He said he knew Lewis, but he never said anything about knowing Snart before." Barry said.

Joe went and gave Snart a cola before he sat down as Joe's older partner stood.

" _What's your name kid?" Joe asked gently._

" _Leonard Snart." Snart said quietly. It was clear this was his first time being arrested._

" _How old are you?" Joe asked gently again._

" _Fourteen."_

" _You're going to be going away for a long time. You had a hundred thousand in jewellery on you when you were arrested. I'm going to push for the maximum sentence of five years. That's hard juvi for four and then medium security prison for the last one. Assuming you make it that long." Joe's partner said._

" _Leonard, you couldn't have been working alone. You're only fourteen tell us who you were working with and we can figure out a way to get you're sentence shorter." Joe said gently not really sure why his partner was being like this._

" _It doesn't matter you've already made up your mind. You won't believe anything I say. He used to be my father's partner. I'm already going to jail." Snart said completely defeated. He had not only been arrested tonight thanks to his own father doing this to him. But he had also lost all chances of getting him and Lisa out of here and away from his father. His life, his dreams were all gone._

" _You were his father's old partner?" Joe asked as he turned to face his current partner._

" _Ya so what? Doesn't change anything."_

" _It changes everything. You can't be in here or on this case it's a conflict of interest. You need to leave." Joe said with authority in his voice._

" _Fine just don't let his puppy dog eyes fool you. He's been stealing for years he's just never gotten caught yet. It was only a matter of time before he became just like his father." The partner said before he headed out of the room._

 _Snart was shivering and Joe spoke._

" _You cold?"_

" _I'm always cold." Snart said with a distant voice._

 _The room suddenly changed and they were back in the house. They watched as a ten year old Snart was dragged down the hallway by Lewis and into a garage. Snart was struggling, but Lewis was strong. He brought Snart over to a large meat freezer and he opened the lid and threw Snart into it. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and that was it. Lewis closed the lid and locked it with a chain and padlock._

" _That should teach you to whine about being cold outside without a jacket. Let's see how long you'll last in this." Lewis said before he walked away._

 _The scene changed back into the interrogation room and they watched as Joe stood up and took off his light jacket and placed it over Snart's shoulders. Snart flinched at the touch and it was clear he hadn't been use to gentle touches._

" _I'm not gonna hurt you Leonard." Joe said gently as he went back over to his chair._

" _You'd be the first." Snart said softly to himself._

" _What was that?" Joe asked as he didn't hear Snart._

" _Nothing. Just book me already. We both know I'm going to Juvi."_

" _I'd like to know what you were doing there tonight. I don't believe that you came up with the idea all on your own. I think you were just the one they left everything with. Tell me what happened and I promise you I'll make sure that you go home tonight." Joe said._

" _You can't promise me that."_

" _Yes I can. I'm the lead detective this is my case I get a say in what happens. You could be a witness. If you tell me who was there I can have you as a witness and you'll go free. You can go home tonight. I can call your dad to pick you up and take you home. It's that simple."_

" _I wish it was." Snart said sadly._

"He doesn't know what to do. Tell the truth he risks his father using his connections within the police station to get out of it. He goes back to his father and the abuse will be worse. Or he doesn't tell the truth and he goes to Juvi. Leaving Lisa on her own with Lewis. He won't win either way." Barry.

"He goes to Juvi I know that much. That's where he meets Mick." Sara said.

" _It can be just that simple Leonard. Whoever you are protecting they can't help you._ _Only I can. I can help you, but you have to let me. What really happened tonight? I can see it in your eyes, you want to tell someone, you want to tell me. Maybe you think I won't believe you, but I will. Anything you tell me right now I will believe you one hundred percent. Even if you tell me aliens were involved. I will believe you. What happened tonight Kid?" Joe asked gently._

 _Snart hesitated before a single tear rolled down his check._

" _It was" Snart was cut off by the door to the room opening._

" _Not now." Joe snapped and whoever interrupted them at a very important moment._

" _Sorry Detective, but the boy's father is here and insisting on coming in." The Officer said._

 _The officer was pushed aside as Lewis walked into the room._

" _Detective you wouldn't be questioning my son without a parent or attorney present would you? You know the rules about a minor." Lewis said as he went and sat down next to Snart._

" _He didn't ask for anyone so I was within my rights to do so." Joe said._

 _The officer closed the door as Lewis spoke._

" _Well now I'm here and you can talk to me."_

" _Very well. Your son was found with a hundred thousand dollars in stolen jewellery. I was just looking to know who was with him. I can use him as a witness and he can be released tonight as long as he agrees to testify. I believe your son was just about to tell me who was with him." Joe said._

" _Oh was he now. And who would that be?" Lewis asked as he turned to look at Snart._

"He's not gonna say." Jax said sadly.

"No unfortunately with child abuse victims they almost never stand up to their abuser." Stein said sadly.

" _No one. I did it myself. I watched the place at night. I snuck out my window and watched it to see when the security guard would leave. Then I picked the locks and went in. I thought I had disarmed the alarm, but I must have screwed it up. I've been stealing small time stuff since I was ten I thought I could do something bigger. It was just me." Snart said sadly._

" _And the metal bar on the front door just happened to magically get there?" Joe asked clearly not believing Snart._

" _Someone walked by when the alarm was going off and put it on there. Good Samaritan and all that." Snart said._

" _The jewellery store has surveillance videos I will know if you are lying." Joe said._

" _I disabled them. I read about it in a book. I have a good memory." Snart said which wasn't a lie as that was what he was brought along for or so he thought._

" _You're lying to me and we both know it. Why are you taking the fall for this? You could leave here tonight and go home with your father. That's got to be better than Juvi Leonard. Whoever you are scared of we can protect you from them. They won't hurt you. I just need you to tell me the truth." Joe tried._

" _He did. Give him the paper and pen and he'll write it down. You got your confession already. I knew this day was coming for a long time now. Stop wasting my time and take the confession already or I will get another detective on this case and you know I can." Lewis said with a glare._

" _It was just me that's not going to change. I'll write the confession." Snart said trying to sound strong._

Joe let out a sigh and shook his head. He pushed the pad of paper and pen over to Snart before he got up and headed out of the room. It was clear Joe wasn't happy about this at all, but it didn't seem like there was anything he could do. The scene changed once more on them and Ray spoke.

"Oh that is really starting to make me dizzy."

They were now in what looked to be a Juvenile detention centre. They were in a small hallway and they could see Snart getting beat up by six of the older boys. They were closer to eighteen and large for their age. Snart was definitely on the small side even for a fourteen year old, but they knew he barely ate and slept with focusing on taking care of Lisa between school work and his father taking him out at night on jobs.

"This is where he meets Mick." Sara said as she had heard the story from Snart.

 _Sure enough one of the older boys pulled out a handmade knife and went to stab Snart in the neck when the kid's arm was grabbed followed by a hard punch to the face. Mick pulled the other guys off from Snart as he fell to the ground a bloody mess. Mick beat the other's back and the one that seemed to be the leader spoke._

" _What the fuck man. Since when do you step in?"_

" _One scrawny punk kid against six of you isn't very fair. Back off the kid he's under my protection and you don't want to mess with me. But you already know that." Mick said with a deadly tone._

" _We don't want any problems man. We didn't know you knew him. It's cool." The leader said as the six of them basically ran off._

 _Mick turned to look at Snart who was trying to sit up from the ground. Mick reached down and helped him up to his feet._

" _What room's yours?" Mick asked._

" _15A." Snart said through clenched teeth._

 _Mick put a hand on Snart's bicep and helped him walk down the hallway and back to his cell. Once there he had Snart sit down on the hard bed while he picked up one of the cloth and ran it under the cool water before he turned his attention back to Snart and gently wiped the blood from the side of his face. Snart flinched at the touch and Mick spoke._

" _Not gonna hurt ya kid. I would have done it by now. Blood is a bitch to get off when it's dry."_

" _I know. I can do it I don't need help." Snart said with as much attitude as he could muster up._

" _Looks like you needed help to me. You were seconds away from a knife in your neck. I've been watching you these past couple of weeks." Mick said as he continued to wipe the blood off from Snart's face._

" _I'm not into guys." Snart said with attitude._

 _Mick chuckled slightly before he spoke. "You got some attitude in you. Keep that you'll need it before the end. When do you get out of here?"_

" _Six months."_

" _Six for stealing that much in diamonds?" Mick asked shocked._

" _First crime, guess they took pity on me. How did you know that's what I did?"_

" _No secrets in this place. Only thing I don't know is who you were with. No one can do that on their own."_

" _Doesn't matter. What are you here for?"_

" _Burnt down a church. I got eight months left. Been here for three other tours. You gotta be tough or they'll keep comin after you. Make you their little bitch."_

" _Why do you care?" Snart asked with exhaustion in his voice._

" _Don't normally. Don't know why now. Just somethin' about you." Mick said as he turned and put the cloth back into the sink. "You should get some sleep. I got some pills stored up I'll bring ya a couple. You'll be feelin' the pain come mornin." Mick said._

" _I'm used to pain." Snart said softly to himself._

" _So you're one of those hm."_

" _What does that mean?" Snart said with anger._

" _Been here enough times to tell which ones get beaten on at home and which don't. Your old man hits ya." Mick simply stated._

" _My life is none of your business." Snart said with an edge to his voice._

" _You keep that tone to the others, but you don't use it on me. I'm the one that kept you alive tonight remember." Mick said with anger right back._

" _That you'll want me to repay somehow later for. I'm not an idiot I know why you did it. Nothing in this world comes for free. You can keep your pills I always manage without them." Snart said with a dismissive tone._

 _Mick headed out of the room and back to his own._

"And yet they become best friends." Kendra said surprised that they become so close.

"Something must happen to change it." Barry said.

"But what? Mick doesn't exactly come across as the caring type. He's not one for feelings either." Jax said.

"Maybe not but he does have them. He did risk his life to get me out of that prison. He does care on some level." Ray said.

The scene changed to the next day and they saw Snart laying on his bed and it was clear he was in pain. His eyes were black and the right side of his head was slightly swollen. He was doing his best to keep the pain under control from many years of practise. They saw as his door was opened and Mick walked into the room. He was holding an ice pack and Snart opened his eyes at the sound of his door being opened. He was shocked to see Mick walking through the door before he closed it.

" _What are you doing here?" Snart asked calmly doing his best to keep his voice neutral._

" _Figured you could use these." Mick said as he held his hand open and there were four pills there. "Nothing fancy just the over counter crap they give us. It'll take the edge off." Mick said._

" _Not allowed to take anything." Snart said as he slowly sat up. He put his right hand over his left ribs and it was clear they were hurting him._

" _Not gonna rat you out." Mick simply said._

 _Snart hesitated for a moment before he picked up the pills from Mick's hand and stood up. He went over and put some water in one of the plastic cups and took just one. He didn't know how it would go over in his body so he figured it was better safe than sorry. He put the remaining three pills down on the small metal counter before he went back over to the bed._

" _Here put this on your ribs." Mick said as he held out the ice pack._

 _Snart took it and placed it against his left side as he laid back down on his back._

" _Why do you care?" Snart couldn't help, but ask. He's never had anyone care about him before especially not some stranger._

" _Don't normally. You'd be my bitch by now."_

" _I'm no one's bitch." Snart said with anger in his voice._

" _Ya that's why you let your ass get beaten." Mick said right back._

" _I fought back. It's not my fault no one taught me how to fight six guys that were all three times my size at the same time." Snart snapped back._

" _Clearly no one taught you how to fight. I wasn't talkin' about that. I was talkin' about you lettin' your dad beat you." Mick said annoyed._

" _I never said he did." Snart said back, but they could hear the falter in his voice._

" _Didn't have to. I've been in before I've seen it. Not that smart but I got eyes. You're smart enough to steal a hundred grand in jewellery you'd think you'd be smart enough to run away. Guess you like gettin' hit."_

" _It's not that simple." Snart said softly._

" _Seems simple to me."_

" _You think you got me all figured out eh? You don't know anything about me or my life. You start fires and for what? Mommy and daddy didn't pay enough attention to you? Don't talk like you know what it feels like." Snart snapped._

" _Fine enjoy being a punching bag." Mick said with pure rage before he left the room and slammed the door behind him._

"And they become best friends how?" Jax said still confused.

"Believe it or not they do appear to be making progress." Stein said.

"Ya but we're not. Snart is fourteen in Juvi, we still got thirty years left." Sara said annoyed that they are stuck here and not out there to help Snart.

"It seems to be skipping a bunch of years. It might not be much longer." Barry said trying to stay positive.

The scene jumped forward, but they didn't know by how long. They only knew any time had passed at all was because Snart now had the ice pack against the side of his head instead of his left side. The door to his room slammed open again and Snart flinched at the unexpected sound as he was clearly asleep. They saw Mick walk into the room and he was clearly agitated.

" _I don't care about people. I don't fucking care."_

" _Great now get the fuck out, I was sleeping." Snart snapped._

" _I don't care about people so why the fuck can't I stop worrying about you?" Mick asked with anger, but it was clear he was confused._

" _How the fuck should I know that?" Snart said with exhaustion in his voice._

" _I don't care, not since I was eight. I don't do feelings."_

" _So then stop caring about me. I'm not worth it trust me on that." Snart said sadly as he tried to keep his eyes open._

" _That's your old man talkin'." Mick said gently._

 _They were both silent for a good fifteen minutes before Mick finally broke it. His voice caused Snart to open his eyes once again._

" _Mine are dead."_

" _Your parents?"_

 _Mick grunted in response._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Our house caught on fire one night. We got trapped, parents and kid brother he was six. Fire fighter got me out first but the captain wouldn't let his men go back in. I watched as I saw them being burned alive through the windows. Heard their screams. All I remember was how beautiful the flames looked in the night sky. I was mesmerized. Didn't care about anythin' after that except the flame."_

" _So why me?" Snart asked softly with confusion clear in his voice._

" _Fuck if I know. Just do. You're what twelve?"_

" _Fourteen."_

" _Shit your small. I've seen twelve year olds bigger than you. Don't chaya eat?"_

" _Not really. All the money I steal goes towards baby sitters or food for my kid sister." Snart said with a small shrug._

" _How old?"_

" _She's gonna be four next month. Supposed to start kindergarten in September. I won't be there for it." Snart said sadly._

" _She safe?"_

" _I don't know. I've always been there to protect and take care of her. Our mom took off when she was four months old. Said she'd come back, but she never did. He don't take_ _care of her it's always been me. I don't even know if she'll be alive when I get out of here." Snart said with hurt in his voice and it was clear he truly was afraid she would be dead._

" _Why'd you risk so much then?"_

" _It wasn't like that."_

" _What was it like?" Mick asked as he sat down on the end of the bed and faced Snart who was still laying down._

" _My father has been takin' me on jobs since I was little I didn't know what was going on. I got the chance at winning a full scholarship to this academy in another city. All I had to do was finish building this combustion engine train for the science fair. I was gonna leave and take my kid sister with me. Get away from him, get her away from him. He found out that I won and brought me along on this job. He purposely set the alarm off and locked me in with the goods."_

" _Why not rat him out?"_

" _He used to be a cop before they figured out he was as dirty as they come. Even though he got kicked off the force he still had his connections. He wasn't gonna be going anywhere."_

 _Mick grunting with understanding._

" _I was going to though. I was a second away from doing it when he walked in the room. Now I'm stuck in here."_

" _Time goes by faster than you think. You need to bulk up."_

" _Not really one for lifting weights."_

" _You're gonna need to if you want to survive. You show any weakness in here and they'll eat you alive. Stick close to me and keep that attitude of yours and you'll make it through."_

" _Hopefully she makes it through." Snart said sadly._

" _Get some sleep. I'll bring ya some dinner later."_

 _Snart just gave a small nod as he closed his eyes. He was too tired to argue or even continue talking anyways. He assumed that Mick would leave only he didn't. Mick sat there for a few hours watching over Snart before he left to get some dinner which he brought back a second plate with him for Snart._

"Of course. Mr. Snart reminds Mr. Rory of his younger brother that died. They would even be the same age. That's why he cares about Mr. Snart so much." Stein said with understanding in his voice.

"Ya but there would have been others around the same age. Why Snart over them?" Jax asked.

"That unfortunately is not something we may ever know. No one even in my time can say why certain people like certain people. They just simply do. In this case Mr. Rory simply cared for Mr. Snart." Rip said.

The scene changed and they saw that it was Snart and Mick once again, but this time it was in Mick's room. Snart had gotten a little bigger, but not by much. Snart was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest clearly annoyed.

" _I can't believe you got into another fight. I told you one more and they wouldn't let you leave in two months and what happened? You beat the kid into a coma and now you are here for two years."_

" _He was talkin' about shanking you tonight in your sleep. You leave tomorrow I wasn't gonna let that happen." Mick said with anger in his voice that wasn't directed towards Snart, but the one threatening him._

" _I told you I can fight my own battles. You don't need to stick up for me." Snart said annoyed._

" _And I told you I always will whether you need it or not."_

" _Ya well now you'll be stuck in here while I'm out there. How is that helpful?"_

" _At least you'll be leavin' here. Take your kid sister and get the hell out of town and don't look back Leo." Mick said with a serious voice._

" _I said I would try. It's not all that easy to be on the run at fourteen with a four year old. I gotta get some cash before we can do that. I'll do what I can you just keep your head down and not get into any more fights. The next one will put you in a real prison Mick."_

" _Ya I know. I'll behave and see you in two years. I expect a home cooked meal after all the talkin' about cookin' you did."_

" _I'll cook you dinner." Snart said with a smile._

" _You're stayin' in here with me tonight. I'm makin' sure you're walkin' out of here tomorrow."_

" _I'll be fine Mick."_

" _I mean it. You're stayin' here." Mick said in a deadly tone._

" _Alright." Snart said calmly as he held his hands up slightly in defeat._

 _The scene changed to Snart walking into his old house. The whole house was a complete mess and freezing. Snart shook his head as he looked around and saw that it was just filthy. He wanted nothing more than to take Lisa and get out of here, but he also knew it wouldn't be that easy. He needed money and he needed a plan before he could do that. He had finished his grade eight while in Juvi and he would be able to go to high school come tomorrow. He had missed a month, but it wouldn't be hard to catch up for him. Snart heard small footsteps and he turned around to see Lisa walking down the hallway. She was filthy as well, shivering and thin. The second she saw Snart she broke out into tears and ran towards him. Snart bent down and opened his arms as he took her into his arms and held her close._

" _Shh it's okay I'm back." Snart said gently as he rubbed a soothing hand along her back._

 _Lisa continued to cry for a good fifteen minutes_ _before she finally calmed down._

" _I cold."_

 _Snart wiped her cheeks before he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her small frame._

" _Let's get you cleaned up and then fed ok?" Snart said gently._

 _Lisa gave a small sad nod and Snart picked her up and carried her up the stairs._

" _Where's dad?" Snart asked as he brought her into the bathroom._

 _Lisa gave a shrug before she spoke. "Don't know. Gone thwee days."_

" _You've been here alone that whole time?" Snart asked with concern and anger._

 _Lisa gave a small nod as a few more tears leaked from her eyes._

 _Snart went to turn on the lights to the bathroom as he spoke._

" _I'm sorry Chipmunk I didn't mean to not be here. I wanted to be here, but I was stuck somewhere that I couldn't escape from. I thought about you all the time."_

" _Missed you."_

" _I missed you too Chipmunk. I'm back now though and I won't leave you like that again I promise." Snart said as he put Lisa down beside the tub as he turned the water on._

 _He needed to get her cleaned up first before he could work on getting her fed and then the rest of the place cleaned._

" _How's school?" Snart asked hoping to get Lisa thinking about something more positive._

" _No go. Daddy said bad giwls no go." Lisa said sadly._

" _You're not a bad girl. You're a good girl, you're my good little girl. Today after I put good food in your belly we'll go down and get you registered so you can start tomorrow. You'll love school."_

" _Like you?"_

" _Ya like me."_

" _You teach me?"_

" _I'll teach you everything I know I can promise you that. Now let's get you cleaned up. You get out of those clothes and I will grab you some clean ones. Stay out of the water though right?"_

" _Wight."_

" _Rrrr, right Chipmunk." Snart said with a smile._

" _Rrrrrrr." Lisa tried._

 _Snart couldn't help but chuckle at his sister. He headed out and grabbed some clean change of clothes. He noticed that the room was sparse. There was only a single mattress on the floor with a small little blanket with holes in it. Most of her clothes were filthy with holes in them. He would need to get her some new ones before she could start school which meant he would need to steal some money._

"No child should live like this." Rip said sadly.

"Lisa said that Snart raised her, but I didn't expect this." Barry said sadly.

 _Snart grabbed some clothes that were cleaner and headed back into the bathroom. The scene changed and they were now in the kitchen. Snart was looking through the cupboards and fridge, but there was nothing in them._

" _Do you still go to Ms. Wilson's house next door?"_

" _She moved." Lisa said._

" _Ok." Snart ran a hand over his face and it was clear he didn't know what to do. There was no food and they didn't have any money. "Do you stay with anyone when dad's out?"_

 _Lisa shook her head no._

"He needs to steal, but he doesn't want to do it with her around." Sara said.

"He's got nowhere to take her though." Ray said.

" _Alright let's go get something to eat." Snart said as he grabbed Lisa her coat and got her in it._

 _Lisa put on her shoes and the scene changed to them walking down the street. Snart was holding Lisa's hand and he let her go and she started to skip off a little further. Snart looked around for the right target. He found an older woman in a very nice and expensive looking coat. He walked over more towards her and as they passed Snart accidentally bumped into her causing the woman to stop and they stumbled slightly._

" _I'm so sorry. My little sister starting getting too far ahead of me and I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm very sorry." Snart said with a remorseful tone._

" _That's okay accidents happen. You better hurry and catch up so you don't lose her." The woman said with a warm smile._

" _I will. Again I'm really sorry."_

" _It's alright you have a good day."_

" _You too." Snart said with a warm smile before he took off to reach Lisa who hadn't even noticed anything. Snart opened the wallet and saw there was two hundred in cash. He removed the cash and tossed the wallet out into a trashcan before he took Lisa's hand again and continued to head for a restaurant._

 _The scene changed once again and they saw that they were back at the house. It was late at night and the house was cleaned up. Snart was flipping through the newspaper looking for his next mark when the front door opened. They saw as Lewis walked in and he didn't look happy at all to see Snart back in the house. Lewis slammed the door shut that echoed in the quiet house._

" _Be quiet Lisa is sleeping. Not that you care. You've left her on her own for three days. She was starving and filthy. The whole house was." Snart said with pure anger in his voice._

" _Watch your mouth worthless. Your time in a cage should have taught you that much. I'll do whatever the fuck I want and no one will stop me." Lewis said with pure rage as he went over to Snart and pushed him against a wall._

" _Go fuck yourself." Snart snarled out._

" _You seem to forget I can do anything to you or to that precious baby sister of yours. Maybe I'll call up some buddies I met in prison who just love little girls. I could make good money off of that." Lewis said with a smirk._

" _Leave her the hell alone." Snart said in a threatening tone._

" _You can't stop me. If you even think about leaving again I'll make sure you both wish you were dead. I'll have you tied up and watching as she is raped over and over again. Beaten until she's unrecognizable and then kill her right in front of you before the same happens to you. You're gonna do exactly what I tell you to do or that is exactly what is going to happen. Do I make myself clear worthless?"_

 _Snart gave a small nod knowing that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He knew exactly what his father was capable of._

 _Lewis smirked before he punched Snart right in the face. The others could do nothing but watch as Lewis beat the living hell out of Snart before he headed up to bed. Snart laid there on the floor with a bloody face and his right wrist was badly sprained. They_ _watched as his eyes blinked a few times before he passed out. The scene changed once again and they were now in Snart's bedroom. It was daylight and he appeared to be older. He was naked and covered in bruises another man was getting dressed and it was clear what had just happened._

"Just how long did this go on for?" Ray asked sadly.

"Where the hell are the authorities?" Kendra asked outraged that this was still continuing on.

"I don't know. Someone should have stepped in by now." Barry said.

 _They watched as Snart got dressed and went into the bathroom. They found themselves in the bathroom as well and Snart banged against the bathroom door as the tears fell. They could do nothing but watch as he completely broke down in a sea of tears from complete pain. After five minutes he turned to the sink and grabbed a razor blade that was sitting on the counter and without hesitation he slashed it deep against both wrists. There were no other marks on his wrists that they could see, but the cuts were deep, too deep. Snart sank down to the floor and closed his eyes. They could see the look of peace on his face as he bleed out from the cuts._

"He wants to die." Sara said sadly.

"Can't really blame him. I don't think I would have lasted as long as he did." Jax said sadly himself.

"He doesn't die though we know that much." Stein said.

 _The room became dark all of a sudden and Snart was no longer sitting up but laying down on the bathroom floor in a puddle of his own blood. The door opened and Lewis walked in. He looked down at Snart and just kicked him hard in the stomach. Snart's eyes slowly opened and they could tell they were blurry._

" _Clean this mess up worthless." Lewis said as he stepped over Snart to use the bathroom._

 _The scene changed once again and they found themselves back in Snart's bedroom. He was a little older now and this time he was on his back with his hands cuffed above his head. A man was in the middle of raping him and choking him at the same time. He was covered in bruises and had two black eyes. They were all about to turn around when the door to Snart's room opened and Mick walked into it. He was clearly shocked at what he was seeing and then his face morphed into complete rage. He was across the room before they could even blink and had the man by the back of his neck and threw him off from Snart. Snart coughed hard at having his throat free. Mick was beating the living hell out of the man and didn't stop to listen to the man begging and pleading for him to leave him alone. Mick grabbed the man's neck and with one flick of his wrist he snapped the man's neck and the man fell dead to the floor. Mick took a few shaky deep breaths before he turned and faced an ashamed Snart who was shaking._

" _Where's the key?" Mick asked with a tight voice that Snart knew meant he was beyond pissed._

" _I don't know he brought them." Snart said softly still not looking at Mick_

 _Mick grunted and went to look through the guy's pockets until he found them. He went over to Snart and unlocked the cuffs that were through the rails on his headboard. Once his hands were free Snart moved to get his clothes. Once he got his boxers and pants on Mick stopped him from putting his shirt on. The contact made Snart flinch in fear._

" _Never hurt ya before, not gonna start now." Mick said gently as he kept his hand on Snart's bicep._

" _Sorry." Snart said automatically as he still kept his head down._

" _Look at me Leo." Mick said gently in a tone that none of them had ever heard before or thought he was capable of._

 _Snart slowly looked at Mick and they could see the complete pain in his eyes as he fought to keep the tears back._

" _This ain't your fault. I ain't that smart ya know that. But even I know this ain't your fault. Talk about it later right now we got work to do." Mick looked at Snart's neck before he spoke again. "That's gonna hurt later. You got pills?"_

 _Snart shook his head no and Mick grunted in response._

" _He's dead?" Snart asked trying to get his mind to work on what needed to be done._

 _Mick grunted again and they knew that he was agreeing. "We gotta hide him."_

" _Where? I don't exactly bury bodies." Snart said with just pure exhaustion in his voice and it was clear all over his face. He hadn't been sleeping much at all the others could see that clearly._

" _I know a spot. I'll deal with him, you get cleaned up and packed up." Mick said._

" _Packed?" Snart asked confused._

" _You're stayin' with me that ain't up for discussion." Mick ordered._

" _I can't leave. What about Lisa?"_

" _Bring her. I didn't think you'd leave without the runt."_

" _You don't understand Mick. My father he said he would kill her if we left. It's why I've stayed. He'll find us and he'll have someone rape her and kill her. I can't risk that happening." Snart said with complete terror in his voice._

" _I can keep you safe, both of you. I got a place, it's not much but it's safe. No one will hurt you like this again Leo. Trust me. Pack a bag for the both of you and when I come back we'll leave." Mick said in a serious voice._

 _Snart gave a reluctant nod, but he was trusting in the fact that Mick had kept him safe in Juvi and once again today. Mick grabbed the guy and he headed out of the room._

"Maybe he'll finally be safe now." Kendra said.

"I don't know. Snart kills his father, but not for like twenty some odd years from now and only because he put a bomb in Lisa's head. Once she was safe he killed him." Barry said.

"He put a bomb in his own daughter's head?" Ray asked with disgust.

Barry gave a small nod.

"Apparently his threat was legitimate." Rip said.

The scene changed on them once again and they were now in a more rundown house. It was night time and Snart walked out into the living room where Mick was sitting on an older couch.

" _Runt finally go to sleep?" Mick asked._

" _Ya. She's confused, but happy to not be around our father." Snart said as he headed over to the couch and sat down gently as his whole body was hurting._

 _Mick spoke as he held his hand out and moved a glass of water across the coffee table. "Here these'll help."_

" _What are they?" Snart asked as he took the two pills._

" _Same as before. Know you don't like drugs."_

 _Snart took the two pills and drank some of the water._

" _How long has that been goin' on for?" Mick asked with no class at all, but kept his tone gentle._

" _Since I was thirteen."_

" _Shit. I get out of Juvi today thought I'd surprise you instead I was the one gettin' surprised. What was those two scars on your wrists? They weren't from cuffs."_

 _Snart gave a small shake of his head before he whispered barely loud enough to be heard by Mick or any of the others in the room. "Me"_

" _Figured you tried to off yourself. Can't say I blame ya." Mick said with understanding in his voice._

" _He hurt her two weeks ago. I was locked in the freezer. He was drunk and left me in there for six hours. She was trying to get the key to unlock it, but he caught her. Slashed her across her left collarbone with a broken beer bottle. She still got the key and got me out. I had to take her for stitches to some free clinic where they didn't ask what happened. I don't want that for her. She doesn't deserve it." Snart said trying to get the conversation off from him._

" _You don't either." Mick said with strength in his voice._

" _You know what's stupid? It's not the hits that hurt anymore. It's the words and it's stupid because they shouldn't bother me, but they do. He doesn't even call me by my name. It's always worthless, always. I didn't even think about what would happen to Lisa. I should have, but I didn't. I was so tired and everything hurt. I didn't think I just grabbed the blade and I didn't stop. For the first time since I could remember I wasn't afraid. Nothing hurt. I welcomed death and I was disappointed when I woke up. Now all I want to do is feel that again but not wake up."_

 _Snart broke down and everyone in the room couldn't blame him. They were shocked to see Mick move over and bring Snart into a hug. They had never seen the two of them ever really touch each other unless it was Snart keeping Mick from hurting someone and even then that was a simple hand on the chest. To see Snart embrace the hug from Mick felt like they were invading on a private moment that only they should know about it._

"He's never going to be okay again without Mick." Sara stated.

"Ya but how can we trust him?" Jax asked back.

"What exactly happened with them?" Barry asked not knowing the whole story.

"Mr. Rory made a deal with some Time Pirates to take over the Waverider as long as they dropped him back off in his right time before we left for the mission. Mr. Snart chose to fight against the Time Pirates and that created the rift between them." Stein said.

"Ya but it was happening before that. Snart was changing or being more of who he truly is. We crash landed in 2046 Star City and it was like criminal Disneyland. Mick wanted to stay, but Snart made him leave. And by made I mean knocked him out and brought him back to the ship. Things had been tense ever since." Sara explained.

"Ok but that can't be the whole story. I mean look at them. Thirty years roughly they have been best friends, partners, brothers. They wouldn't let that come between them. Something else had to be going on underneath." Barry said.

"Mr. Snart was changing as Ms. Lance said. I feel that Mr. Rory was changing as well but was afraid of that change." Rip said.

"Or afraid of losing Snart. Barry's right look at them. They are all they have basically. Mick is hot headed, but he runs on emotions and somehow Snart figures out how to keep him in line at some point in their history. How would you feel if you thought your only friend and family was changing and moving on in life and leaving you behind?" Sara said.

"Mick did tell me when we left 2046 Start City that he didn't know who his people were anymore. And he did risk his life to save mine back in Russia when he didn't have to. I could see Mick having a hard time with change within himself. Add in the fear of being left behind by your one true friend and his temperament. I could see him thinking he was doing what was right by going back to the day Rip showed up and change Snart's mind." Ray said.

"But in Rip's future Snart leads an army of good against bad. At some point he was going to change." Jax said.

"That is true; however, Mr. Rory is right beside him when that happens. Perhaps they changed and grew together so at the time it did not appear to be like one was changing faster than the other. It's why I knew that if I were to get Mr. Snart on the team I would have to bring Mr. Rory with him. He wouldn't leave Mr. Rory behind and Mr. Rory wouldn't let Mr. Snart leave without his protection. I had hoped that Mr. Rory's strong protection instinct would extend to the rest of you. When he risked his life to save Dr. Palmer's life I considered that progress. " Rip said.

"I don't think Mick is a bad guy I think he just acted out in fear and not liking change. I can understand that." Sara said.

"So we should what go get him?" Jax asked.

"There is pros and cons to that. We don't know if we can trust him. However, we could use him when rescuing Mr. Snart. And Mr. Snart will probably never heal from his mental and emotional injuries without him." Stein said.

"We can worry about that when we finally get out of this thing." Rip said.

They stood there and watched as Mick held Snart while he cried the pain away. After ten minutes Snart pulled back and wiped his face.

" _Sorry." Snart said as he looked down._

" _It's fine. You need sleep Leo. You'll feel better once you do. Take the bed tonight."_

" _It's your room Mick. I'll be fine on the couch." Snart said not wanting to take Mick's room._

" _You need it more than I do tonight. You'll get sick without proper sleep. And the runt needs you not sick. We'll figure out a way to make money tomorrow. Go sleep I'll get ya up in the mornin' for the runt."_

 _Snart gave a distant nod before he spoke and got up._

" _Thanks Mick."_

" _I told you I'll always protect you." Mick said with honesty in his voice._

 _Snart gave Mick a warm smile before he headed down the hallway and towards the bedroom. The scene changed and they saw that Snart walk into a house. It was a different one than before, but it was still a little run down. Snart was older around twenty-six they figured. He looked over and saw Mick sitting on the couch with a lighter in his hand staring at the flame. Snart went and sat down in the chair and put his left foot up on the coffee table._

" _I saw Nikki today." Snart said._

 _Mick gave a grunt._

" _She's pregnant." Snart stated._

 _That caught Mick's attention as he turned the lighter off and looked over at Snart._

" _She's what?"_

" _Pregnant, up the stump, expecting, bun in the oven. Eighteen weeks now."_

" _It yours?"_

" _Dates line up. Went with her to the hospital for an ultrasound. It's a boy."_

" _Are you sure it's yours? You've only been with her for five months." Mick said not wanting for Snart to get hurt._

" _Ya I'm sure. You know Nikki."_

 _Mick grunted in agreement. "Is this something we're happy about?" Mick asked not sure if he should be supportive or not._

" _Yes. I mean… we're keeping it but I'm not sure I should be in his life or not. Don't exactly have the best father."_

" _You raised the runt on your own since you were ten. You can take care of a kid. Just do the opposite of what that bastard did and you'll be amazin'."_

" _Thanks Mick."_

" _So now what? She's livin' in that bachelor apartment ain't she?"_

" _We're gonna get our place, a house."_

" _Ah I see. This is you tellin' me you're done." Mick said with understanding in his voice._

" _Sorry Mick. I can't be him. I won't be him. It was different before. The risk of getting caught wasn't a big deal. I'm not gettin' locked up and leavin' my son behind." Snart said hoping that Mick would understand._

" _Woulda kicked your ass if you did. I get it Leo. I'm happy for ya."_

" _Thanks Mick that means a lot." Snart said with relief._

" _What about the runt?"_

" _She's coming with obviously. Nikki knows that."_

" _When are ya gonna tell her?"_

" _I gotta pick her up from school. I'll tell her on the way."_

" _She's sixteen ya know she can walk herself home."_

" _Safer with me. She graduates in six months."_

" _I know. She decide where she's goin'?"_

" _Lake Shore University."_

" _Four hours away. How will you survive?" Mick said with a smirk._

" _Very funny."_

" _She'll be ok. I taught her how to fight and you taught her everything she needs to know. What she studyin'"_

" _Business. Guess I need to start figuring that out for myself."_

" _Lucky you're a genius." Mick said with a smirk._

" _True." Snart said with a smirk back._

" _This deserves a drink." Mick said as he got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen._

" _You always say that." Snart said with a smile._

" _And I'm always right." Mick said back with a smile of his own._

 _He poured the drinks and handed one to Snart before he sat down on the couch and raised the glass._

" _To your soon to be born son." Mick said._

" _To a new start." Snart said,_

 _They clicked glasses before they took a drink as the scene changed. They found themselves in the hospital and Snart was running in._

"Anyone else stuck on the fact that he has a son that none of us knew about?" Ray asked as they watched Snart run down to the nurses' desk.

"We don't know everything about each other. Those two didn't exactly share." Sara said.

"What happened to his son though?" Kendra asked.

"They probably broke up." Barry said.

"I didn't read anything about Mr. Snart having a child. It may turn out to be not his after all." Rip said.

"Would explain why he didn't leave the life." Jax said.

 _They saw a doctor come out and go over to Snart._

" _Are you Leonard Snart?" The doctor asked._

" _Yes. My girlfriend Nikki Jones came in with a migraine. She's thirty-five weeks pregnant."_

" _Yes I'm Dr. Richard. Do you know if Nikki has any family?"_

" _No she was an orphan. I'm all she had. Where is she?" Snart asked clearly not happy about being kept in the dark._

" _Mr. Snart, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Nikki is dead." Dr. Richard said sympathetically._

" _What? No you must have it wrong. She just had a migraine. She gets them all the time this time around it was hurting her too much. She came in to get some medicine to make it go away. I was out working. She can't be dead." Snart said in denial._

" _She had an aneurysm. It is rare for someone of her age, she was young and in perfect health. We didn't catch it in time. I'm sorry, but there is no mistake."_

" _And my son?" Snart asked with fear in his voice._

" _Your son is alive. We had to perform an emergency c-section on Nikki. He is small, only four pounds. However, he is not that early. A typical pregnancy will go for forty weeks so he is only five weeks early. Everything is developed fully the last five weeks is about gaining weight for a baby. He is in an incubator in the NICU. He will need to be in there for a week or so. We want to make sure he is gaining weight and currently he is having a problem holding on to his body heat. The incubator is keeping him warm."_

" _He's going to be okay though?"_

" _He is a perfectly healthy baby. He just needs a little help staying warm and is smaller than normal. Both are two problems that are easily fixable. He is on formula to help gain weight and with it he'll be able to gain the sufficient weight that he should have before you leave. You can see him if you wish. Nikki has been brought down to the morgue and you can see her if you wish as well. I can arrange for that to happen as well."_

" _I um… I need to see him. I'll see her, but I need to see him first."_

" _Of course. Right this way."_

 _The scene changed to Snart standing up looking into an incubator at his son. The others moved so they could look into the glass case._

"He's so small." Ray said sadly.

"He's beautiful." Sara said with a warm smile.

"I wonder what happens to him." Kendra said.

"I have the feeling we are going to eventually find out." Stein said.

 _They saw Mick walk into the room and stand next to Snart on his left. He placed a hand on Snart's right shoulder and gave it a small comforting squeeze._

" _I'm sorry about Nikki. She was a good broad."_

" _She was so excited to be a mom. She would have made a good mom."_

" _You'll make a great dad."_

" _How do you know I'll keep him? Didn't plan on doing this alone."_

" _He's your son that's all that matters to you. And who said you'd be doin' it alone?"_

" _Lisa is leaving soon for University. I'm not gonna have her push her dreams back to help out."_

" _What am I not good enough for you now?"_

" _You want to help me take care of a runt?" Snart asked unable to hide the surprise on his face._

" _He's a cute runt. Besides he's your runt. Think of the things we could teach him." Mick said with a smirk._

" _I'm out of that life. I build engines and machines now."_

" _I'm good with my hands. You could teach me."_

" _Are you saying you want to retire?" Snart asked with a playful smile._

" _You seem to enjoy it. Besides figured you'd want the help with the kid."_

" _Thank-you." Snart said sincerely._

" _What are ya namin' him?"_

" _After my brother, Mickey Jones Snart."_

 _Mick couldn't help the smile that came on his face at the name. "That's why he's so hansom."_

 _Snart let out a chuckle to that. "Are you sure Mick? Do you really want to trade in your free lifestyle to live in a house in suburbia building engines?"_

" _Sounds painfully boring. But I'd do anythin' for you and this little runt. Might not be too bad. Wouldn't have to worry about goin' back to prison."_

" _Wouldn't have to break you out of prison. Again." Snart said with a smirk._

 _Mick let out a grunt. "I'll always be there for you no matter what Leo. If you want to keep him, we can do it." Mick said in a serious voice._

" _Looks like we're raising a baby then. Never thought I would ever say that in my life."_

" _Shouldn't say that around people they'll start gettin' the wrong idea."_

" _I'll remember that the next time you come crawling into my bed at two in the morning." Snart said with a smile._

" _I was drunk and thought it was my room." Mick said in his defence._

" _I don't know how. Your room is always freezing and my room is always hot."_

" _I like the heat just as much as anyone, but your room is way too hot. And that is coming from someone obsessed with fire."_

" _I hate being cold."_

" _I know." Mick said with understanding in his voice._

"Well that's ironic." Sara said.

"Why does he use a cold gun if he hates the cold then?" Jax asked confused.

"He took it from S.T.A.R Labs because he knew it would hurt me and slow me down." Barry said.

"It was more about the function of the gun then what it could possibly stand for. Mr. Snart has always come across as cold, but he doesn't appear to be that way yet." Stein said.

"Something must have happened to him to get him to change." Kendra said.

 _The scene changed and they saw Snart was in a garage working on an engine with his son who looked to be three months old in a little bouncy chair. There was music playing softly in the background and Snart sang along as he worked on the engine. After a minute Snart went over and bent down in front of his son._

" _It's just us tonight Mickey. Your auntie Lisa is moving away this weekend for University. She's out celebrating with her friends one last time. And your Uncle Mick has a date."_

 _The baby made a scrunched face and Snart chuckled._

" _I know right? It's weird we aren't ones for dating typically, but especially your uncle. He seems to be adjusting to the new lifestyle fairly well. I think the money helps. Never thought I'd be an engineer. Well I used to dream about being one in the army, but never thought it would come true. Now I have you. I never thought I could be this happy. Filled with this much love. It's a warmth filling everything in me. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I promise you will never know pain. I'll always keep you safe. My beautiful son." Snart said before he went and kissed his son's head before he got back up and headed back to working on the engine._

"He's so happy. He got a real chance at life, why would he throw it away and turn back to crime?" Kendra asked confused.

"Maybe they take his son away. Snart was a criminal at this point maybe there was an outstanding warrant or something." Barry suggested.

"Why would they be showing him this? Why remind Snart of something good in his life?" Ray asked confused.

"I don't know. Captain Harrington could be doing anything to Mr. Snart's mind right now. We won't know until the end I'm afraid." Rip said.

 _The scene changed to Snart's living room. He had a man wearing a blue jacket up against the wall._

" _You're lying. You have to be lying. He was asleep in his crib. He was safe in his crib. He's one year's old. How can he be dead? How can my son be dead!" Snart yelled not able to keep his emotions in check._

" _Sir please. I'm sorry, but he's gone. It looks like a classic case of sudden infant death. Sometimes a baby's lungs get too relaxed and they stop breathing. You didn't do anything wrong. You couldn't have prevented this or known it was going to happen. I'm sorry." The man said._

"Are you kidding me? He finally gets to be happy after everything he went through and the world just screws him over like this? He gets beaten and raped for years only to lose his son. Man that's just cruel." Jax said with anger and hurt in his voice.

"It's not fair. He didn't deserve this." Kendra said as she had a few tears going down her cheeks. Ray pulled her into a hug.

"That's why this bastard wanted to show Snart this. To remind him of all the pain he's been through. Losing his son all over again." Barry said sadly with a small shake of his head.

 _Mick came barging through the front door. The ambulance was out in the driveway and he was instantly worried that something had happened. When he saw that Snart had a paramedic up against the wall he went over as he spoke, but didn't bother to pull Snart back._

" _What are you doing in here?" Mick demanded from the paramedic._

" _I just took the call. Your friend is rightfully upset. I'm sorry, but his son passed away from SIDS. His lungs naturally stopped working on their own. It's a risk to all infants under the age of eighteen months." The paramedic said hoping Mick would free him from this._

" _Stop saying that." Snart snarled._

 _Mick went over to Snart and grabbed him. It was clear he was just as shocked but his mind was working more than Snart's was at the moment. Mick grabbed onto Snart's arms and pulled him back as he spoke._

" _Let him go Leo. Let him go."_

 _Mick pulled Snart off from the paramedic and moved him back slightly just so the paramedic could leave._

" _I'll call this in. The Coroner will be by shortly for his son. I'm really sorry." The paramedic said before he quickly made his way out of the room._

" _Let go of me." Snart said with a deadly anger._

" _I'm sorry Leo." Mick said gently as he let Snart go._

" _Shut up he's not dead. He can't be dead."_

" _Leonard he's gone." Mick said with remorse in his voice._

 _Snart grabbed a vase and threw it against the opposite wall._

" _Shut up! Shut up!" Snart went about throwing anything he could in his anger. When he didn't have anything left to throw he began to punch the walls._

 _Mick stood back and let him vent his anger out knowing full well that if it were him he would feel the need to kill someone. He was already feeling like he could burn down the whole block right now. He couldn't imagine what Snart was going through. Once Mick saw that Snart had some blood on his knuckles he couldn't let this go on for any longer. He grabbed Snart's arm as he spoke._

" _Stop."_

 _Snart turned around and pulled his arm away from Mick and pushed him back._

" _Go fuck yourself."_

" _You need to calm down." Mick said trying his best to keep his own anger in check._

 _He didn't want to end up fighting with Snart. They had never hit each other and Mick didn't want to start now._

 _He went to grab Snart again, but Snart was too far gone into his grief and anger. He swung out and landed a punch across Mick's jaw. Mick didn't even falter he grabbed Snart and turned him around so his back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Snart to trap his arms down so he couldn't fight back anymore. They continued to struggle while Snart spoke._

" _Let me go dammit Mick."_

" _Not gonna let you hurt yourself. Struggle all you want you know you can't win against my strength."_

 _Snart continued to struggle with everything in him. After five minutes the anger turned into sobs as his legs finally gave out. Mick didn't care he had Snart and gently brought them both down to the ground. Mick continued to hold onto Snart while he cried over the death of his son. Mick didn't even hold back his own tears._

" _He was safe in his crib. I left him sleeping. I took the monitor into the garage he didn't make a sound. He was safe." Snart said through the tears._

" _I'm sorry. It's not your fault." Mick said back trying to offer what little comfort he could to his best friend._

 _The scene changed once again to a cemetery. Snart was standing there all in black looking down at the angel tombstone. They could see the look in Snart's eyes, the one he wears now. That cold look in his eyes. The one filled with no emotions. The one where his heart has clearly been shut off from the world._

" _You'll be the last person I ever care about. After everything I have survived and suffered through the world finally gave me something good. And it stole it away. Ripped it right from me. Fine I'll steal what's precious to this world and the people within it then. Screw the world. Mick is right let it burn." Snart said with a dark and cold tone in his voice._

"And Captain Cold is born." Stein stated.

"That's the point in this. It's not just about hurting Snart it's about reminding him why he should hate the world. Why he should kill you all. But it won't work." Barry said.

"How can you be so sure of that? You saw his life. I can't say I blame the guy if he wanted to murder a whole wack of people." Jax said.

"Because he's not like that now. Something happens that he mellows out. He goes through a rough patch for a few years, but then something changes. He still steals, but he doesn't kill and he still cares for Lisa and Mick. He's helping you guys save the world. Seeing this will only hurt him it won't make him want to destroy everything all over again. He's changed." Barry responded.

"Time can be a great healer. With his mind he might have found that stealing wasn't a challenge enough. He could have gotten bored or felt the need to change. Only Mr. Snart would know why the change." Stein said.

The scene before them shook and spun. By the time it stopped they were back on the Waverider. They all looked down at the screen and saw that Snart still had the glasses on.

"He's probably seeing it all over again. It's a means of torture to break his mind. Mr. Snart's mind is his most powerful asset. If it breaks I fear we will lose him forever." Rip said.

"Then we find Mick and we go in there and get him out." Sara said.

"How do we even know if Rory will even help us with finding Snart? Snart did maroon him basically in the middle of nowhere during a foreign time." Jax said.

"I'll talk to him. After what we just saw I can't see him saying no to coming." Sara said.

"They have been through a lot together. Hopefully they can work passed this disagreement. Gideon, take us back to where we left Mr. Rory, only an hour afterwards." Rip said.

"As you wish Captain." Gideon said.

"Strap yourselves in." Rip said.

They all went and got into their seats as Barry spoke.

"Why an hour after?"

"Because we are out of the area within that amount of time so we will not disrupt any timeline." Stein answered.

"We can't go back in time and change something that happened that we participated in or time could fold." Ray added.

"Makes sense. How long will it take to get back to Rory?" Barry asked.

"About an hour. We aren't too far out. Now hold on while I take this up to full power." Rip said.

They all held on and prepared for the time jump. They were all used to it except for Barry so it wasn't that hard. It was a long hour to them all though before they finally touched down where they were the last time they saw Rory. They all got up and Sara grabbed the small communicator so she could show Rory what Snart currently looked like before she headed for the door so she could go and get Rory.

"Sara, be careful." Ray said with worry.

"I'll be fine."

Sara headed out and made her way through the field to try and find where Rory may be. She was hoping that since it's only been an hour since they left the first time that Rory wouldn't have gotten far. Snart didn't kill him so he probably knocked him out. Sara was hoping he would still be out cold or at least just coming to. The last thing she wanted to do was fight Rory or have to spend hours looking for him. Sara found Rory just starting to get up from the ground and she knew he was going to be pissed. She couldn't blame him, she would be pissed too. But he did have it coming after the way he acted on the ship with the Time Pirates.

"Mick." Sara said once she got close enough.

Mick turned around and she could see the hatred in his eyes.

"So that little punk couldn't kill me himself and now here you are. He always was soft."

"Not always. He's a survivor. He's strong and tough. And he loves you. If he didn't you would be dead."

"What are you doing here then? Come to try and convince me to stay?" Mick said sarcastically.

"We need your help."

"My help already? It's been what ten minutes?"

"Depends on who you ask. For you it's been an hour since we last saw each other. For myself, Ray and Kendra it's been two years. For Jax, Stein and Rip it's been days. After we left we went back to the fifties to fight Savage. We didn't win, but we managed to stop him from hurting any more people at the time. While Kendra, Ray and me were heading back to the ship Chronos attacked and took the ship. By the time Rip got it back in his order he had to restart Gideon and then try to find us all. Now we need your help."

"That's all great and everything, but I don't care. I have to find out where the hell I even am and what time I'm in. I got some revenge to work up."

"You and I both know you don't hate Leonard. You're mad at yourself for what you did and you're taking it out on him. You don't want your best friend to move on and leave you behind."

"He did leave me behind. He marooned me out here."

"What choice did he have? You were trying to kill us. You joined up with the Time Pirates that wanted us dead. Leonard and me almost died. We were stuck in the engine room and were minutes away from freezing to death. You were all he could think about. The things he wished he could have done differently with you. He told me about how you met, how you saved his life."

"Did it make you all weepy? You think it'll make me weepy?" Mick said in a condescending tone.

"No seeing this makes me weepy." Sara said as she held out the communicator device and Mick gave her a look before he took it.

Sara knew that Mick would be able to see Snart, but she always made sure that he would be able to see what they did from the start. She wanted him to see Snart being whipped and kissed by Captain Harrington. She needed Mick to remember how protective of Snart he had always been.

"What the hell is this?" Mick asked with shock in his voice, but his eyes never left the sight that was playing out on the communicator.

"Chronos took him back to the Vanishing Point. The prison within it. That is Captain Harrington he's being torturing Leonard for over twenty years now."

"That's not possible." Mick said with denial in his voice.

"Time doesn't exist there. It goes by fast making the Time Masters able to live for lifetimes and never age. It's been over twenty years now. Twenty years of being tortured endlessly, no food, no sleep, nothing but pain for twenty years." Sara said with pain in her voice.

Mick watched and listened to Captain Harrington's torture on all levels. Watched as he was gentle with Snart to wash away some of the blood that he caused him. He saw red when Captain Harrington kissed Snart.

"This is a trick." Mick said refusing to believe what he was seeing.

"And what trick would that be? What would be the point Mick? We all thought you were dead. Leonard kept you alive by having us all think that he killed you. Leaving you here was the only way he could think of that wouldn't result in your death or being locked away. He had an IQ of almost two hundred you know that. If he could have thought of another way to keep you on the ship and keep you safe he would have. You know that. This was the only way he could figure out how to keep you safe. He's in trouble. He won't last much longer. Those glasses are making him relive the worst moments of his life. We all got to see it. He's seeing it all over again, probably over and over again until his mind breaks. All the times his father hit him. All the times those men raped him. Losing his son. All of that pain that you have tried to help him with. Tried to protect him from. He's seeing it on an endless loop while those glasses are on him. Tell me you don't care Mick. Tell me you don't care that Captain Harrington wants to make him his prized possession. Wants to own him and manipulate him into being his bitch. Tell me he means nothing to you." Sara said with anger in her voice.

"How do you know about any of that?" Mick asked softly.

"Captain Harrington used some kind of glass ball. It showed all of us what Leonard is seeing with the glasses. We saw it all. You kept him safe. You protected him. It was a natural instinct in you where Leonard was concerned. You helped with taking care of Lisa and his son Mickey. You gave up the life for them. He's your brother and you love him, just like he loves you. He thinks you're dead. Captain Harrington has him believing your dead, that he killed you by leaving you out here. His plan was always to come back here for you. To take you home once this was over with. You and I both know you're not that pissed off at him. You know why he did this. You understand it. You're just afraid."

"I've never been afraid of anything." Mick said with anger in his defense.

"You were afraid he was going to be killed on his last night in Juvi. It's why you beat that kid into a coma. You were afraid he was going to kill himself again after all of the abuse he went through. You were afraid of what he would do when his son died. You do get afraid, but it's what could happen to Leonard that makes those fears show up. It's why you have always protected him even when he could do it himself. You did it back in Russia. You told him to leave while you took on those guards. You didn't want him to fight with you and potentially get captured to. You were afraid that your best friend, your partner, your little brother was changing too much and he would leave you behind all alone. You were afraid because you were changing too and you didn't know what that would make you once this was all over with. You can try and hide it all you want, but you and I both know I'm right."

Mick was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"He was gettin' bored. You could see it. I should have known when he said he wanted to go that it wasn't for the stealing. He just said it so I would come. He always wanted to be somethin' more than a thief, but life didn't work that way for him. He stopped being my partner and started bein' a team player. I don't know how to do that. He's all I have." Mick admitted.

"But he's not all you have anymore. Mick you have the team we're all like a family. I know that's hard for you, you've been on your own since you were young. It was hard for me at first too after I got free from the League of Assassins. We're all different, but we all care about each other and look out for each other. We've all shared meals together, fought battles together, lost one of our own. We have each other even when this is over with. We'll always have each other. Has it really been so terrible for you?"

"Never said it was, just different. Not something I ever thought I'd be doin'."

"You know Rip lied to us. He said we weren't legends in his time. We aren't, but apparently Leonard is. He didn't tell us much just that some big battle happens between good and evil for the world and Leonard leads the army of good and he wins it. He saves the world. You're standing right there beside him. As unlikely as it seems fighting for the good is something that does happen to you both no matter what time line you are in. You protect him so he can fulfil his destiny. He needs you Mick. He has us on the team but it's not the same. You're his big brother and he needs you in his life just like you need him in yours. You get to be pissed off about what Rip said to you, but don't take your actions out on Leonard. He needs your help. He won't make it without you even if we can get him free without your help. He won't survive this. Not without his big brother. Help us get him back."

Mick looked down at Snart once again before he looked back up with anger and determination on his face.

"Let's go."

Sara and Mick headed back to the Waverider in silence. One back on ship they headed straight for the bridge and Mick was shocked to see Barry was standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mick asked as he went over and stood next to Sara at the middle console.

"You don't know?" Barry asked confused.

"Know what?"

"Snart never told you? He gave me his word, but still I thought for sure he would have told you."

"He always keeps his word no matter what. Why are you here?" Mick asked again.

"I'm the Flash. And I really suck at this whole secret identity thing." Barry said.

"Ya you really do." Jax agreed.

"So Snart knew you were the Flash. That explains a lot. Why are you here?" Mick asked on guard.

"In order to get Mr. Snart out of the prison we need someone fast enough who can take out the guards within a mere one seconds from each other. Mr. Allen has agreed to join us on this prison break to free Mr. Snart. He will be able to run fast enough to eliminate the guards allowing us the chance to muscle our way through the prison to locate Mr. Snart and free him." Rip explained.

"So that's the plan? To muscle our way into a prison in some place called the Vanishing Point?" Mick asked clearly not impressed.

"It's the only option we got. Snart won't last much longer. We need to get him out. Force is all we got right now." Ray said.

"Especially because the one of us that does the prison breaks is trapped inside the prison this time." Jax said.

"Unless you happen to remember anything Leonard did to get you out of prison those times." Sara said.

"He always had a plan. He'd case a prison for weeks learning routines and making his plan. He'd learn everything inside and out. He'd get blueprints and always have a backup exit just in case. Not that he ever needed it. He'd lose it if he knew this was the plan." Mick said.

"It's the only option we have currently. The Vanishing Point is exactly like its name. It's meant for people to vanish, disappear. We do not have the time to plan and case the prison first. We will only get one shot at this and it must be hard and fast. We do have blueprints to the prison though. Gideon." Rip said.

"These are the most current blueprints Captain." Gideon said as she showed the blueprints.

"Mr. Snart will be held in this room right here. It is used for the most VIP recruits and that is exactly what Mr. Snart is to these people. Now the Time Masters are arrogant, so much so that no room will be locked outside of the cells. We will have to travel through five hallways before we reach Mr. Snart's room. Mr. Allen has the outside covered. For the inside we will need to depend on weapons and pure strength. Mr. Rory and Ms. Lance, you both will be focused on getting to Mr. Snart and getting him out of there. If nothing else once you get him outside Mr. Allen can take him and speed back to the ship. The rest of us will be tasked with holding the guards off until Mr. Snart is free. Mr. Palmer, your suit is manmade, you will be the only one in there with powers. I need you to shrink down and find this control panel right here. Once we breach we will only have three minutes at most before the whole facility is aware of our presence and comes for us. You need to shut down this control panel to lock the other guards out of this corridor. Bulkhead doors will come down and shut off the entrance of this main hallway from all directions. We all must stay within this hallway otherwise you will be trapped and we won't be able to get you out. Thankfully Mr. Snart is also located within this hallway." Rip explained.

"So we basically just fight our asses off until Rory and Sara get Snart out." Jax said.

"Precisely." Rip said.

"Sounds easy." Stein said slightly sarcastic.

"Do you want me inside once the guards outside are taken care of?" Barry asked.

"No stay out there. More may show up once we start making noise. You're speed will work until you go inside the facility. The rest of us will be taking weapons, lots of weapons." Rip said.

"Do I count as a Meta-Human?" Kendra asked.

"That I have no answer to. I'm afraid we won't know until you go in. You may be able to fly I'm not certain." Rip answered.

"Where's the cold gun?" Mick asked.

"We have it." Ray answered.

"Good we'll need it. I'm assuming the lock on the cell door won't be of a traditional key." Mick said.

"No it will not be. You can use the cold gun to freeze it and then smash it. That will work." Rip easily agreed.

"How long till we get there?" Sara asked.

"Top speed, three hours." Rip answered.

"Let's get going then. I don't really think anymore planning is really going to help anything on this." Barry said.

"Quite right. Strap yourselves in. Gideon take us up to full speed." Rip said as they all made their way over to the chairs to get strapped in for the time jump.

"Here we go." Rip said as he pushed the throttle all the way forward and they took off at blinding speed. They had another three hours before they would be able to get Snart free and it was going to be a long three hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a long three hours but they had finally arrived at the Vanishing Point. Rip had the Waverider completely invisible so they wouldn't get noticed. He turned around and lifted his harness up as he spoke.

"Right we're here. Remember the Time Masters want us to end our quest. They will be more than happy to kill us and that includes you Mr. Allen. You die here, you die in the present. There is no going back and your timeline will forever be changed with the Flash no longer in existence. You all must proceed with extreme caution."

"But fast and deadly." Mick said.

"Precisely. You all know your jobs I suggest we get ready and move out." Rip said.

They all headed towards the door so they could get out of here. Barry quickly changed into his suit as well as Ray. Ray knew that his weapons would be able to be deflected by the future technology, but it was better to have it than not. It would at least protect him. Mick grabbed his gun and handed Sara Snart's cold gun as he spoke.

"He'd want you to have it."

Sara took the gun as she spoke. "How would you know?"

"You're the only one he's ever talked about his past with."

"It was just one story."

"All the same. He's never done that before. He likes you."

"I like him too." Sara admitted.

"Let's go get him back. And kill these sons of a bitches." Mick said in a deadly tone.

"You read my mind." Sara said right back.

Once everyone was ready they headed out and once they were close enough to the guards they stood back and watched the quick yellow and red lightening go all around the area. It wasn't even five seconds later when Barry stood back in front of them.

"They're down. Go quick and I'll take care of anyone that comes outside."

"We'll try and get some outside to you to help lower the numbers inside. Quickly." Rip said the last part to the others.

They all ran towards the entrance to the prison. It wasn't too far, but it felt like it was hundreds of yards away. This was show time. This was their one and only chance of getting Snart back and if they failed, they would all be killed or trapped right along with him. Sara used the cold gun on the door lock once they arrived and once it was frozen Mick kicked in the door and automatically turned on his own gun and started firing. There wasn't that many of guards in this direct spot, but they knew they would come running. Ray came out of Stein's pocket and took off to reach the control panel so he could block off the other hallways that connected to the one they needed. If they could cut down on guards they may stand a chance at pulling this off. Mick and Sara didn't even hesitate they killed as they fought their way through the hallway so they could reach the room where Snart was being held captive in.

They fought the guards that they came across and the ones they could push back and dodge they did so they could get to Snart faster and get the hell out of here. More and more guards were coming out and all they could do was continue to fight and hope that they would be able to get out of here. They were all relieved to see the bulkhead doors closing off the other hallways that connected to their hallway. It meant that Ray had succeeded and he would be coming to join in on the fight. Sara and Mick didn't even look back they continued to fight their way through the hallway to reach their destination. Once they finally reached the door Mick guarded Sara's back and she used the cold gun and froze the lock. Once it was frozen enough this time she kicked in the door while Mick killed the last guard near them. They went into the room and saw that Snart was still on his knees with his arms chained above his head. He was alone and they both didn't know if they were thankful or not. They both wanted to kill Captain Harrington for everything he did to Snart. It would save time though that he wasn't here. Snart was still unconscious and he still had the futuristic glasses on his face. Sara went and bent down in front of Snart and removed the glasses as Mick began to pick the locks on the restrains holding Snart. Sara looked Snart over as she spoke.

"He's really injured and his skin is freezing. His lips have a slight blue tint to them."

"His body is used to the cold. He'll be fine." Mick said as he worked on the locks.

Sara placed her finger on Snart's neck and felt his pulse. "His pulse feels steady."

They heard the clicking of the locks and Sara placed her hands on Snart's chest to help hold him up while Mick places his hands on Snart's arms to keep him from falling down now that he was no longer chained up. Mick bent down as he spoke and held out his fire gun.

"Take this."

Sara took the gun and Mick now having both hands free picked up Snart bridal style and they both hurried out of the room. Sara went in front and dealt with any guards that came at them. She now had both guns and she wasn't shy about using them. In between she would hit a guard with one or kick another. They had the first part of the plan taken care of and now they just needed to get back outside and to the ship. She wasn't about to fail this mission when they were so close to being free with Snart. Once they were close enough to the others Sara yelled.

"Let's get out of here!"

They all saw that Mick had Snart in his arms. They all pushed themselves to go even harder and they were able to get the guards out of their way. Once they were outside the guards that followed were quickly taken care of by Barry. They all ran back to the ship as fast as they could as Barry stayed back for a couple of minutes to make sure that no guards followed after them. Once they got back to the ship Mick didn't even need to be told he headed straight for the Med Bay and placed Snart gently down on the medical bed. Rip was right behind him along with the others including Barry.

"Gideon get us out of here." Rip ordered.

"Right away Captain." Gideon said.

"But we can't time jump with Snart's condition." Ray said.

"It's a chance we will have to take. Even just a small one. We can't stay here or we will all be captured. Gideon start doing a rundown on Mr. Snart's vitals and status." Rip said as he went and placed the monitor on Snart's wrist.

"Yes Captain. I will begin cataloguing Mr. Snart's injuries and repairing those that need tending to. His pulse is steady, but his heartrate is uneven. It appears he is still trapped in the mind hold that Captain Harrington has placed him under." Gideon said.

"Can you tell how long it will continue for Gideon?" Rip asked.

"No Captain. However, the glasses have been used before on other prisoners. It typically will last only a few hours. I suspect if Mr. Snart follows previous prisoners he should be coming out of it within the hour." Gideon said.

"Thank-you Gideon." Rip said as he looked at the screen and could see the list of injuries previous and current coming up from the scan.

"Just from what I can tell he's got at least three broken ribs, his right wrist looks broken, six fingers, deep lashes that will need stitches." Barry said as he quickly looked Snart over with his own eyes.

"And you would be correct Mr. Allen. Thankfully future tech has come a long way in the medicine world. Stitches are no longer used. The cuts can be closed with a laser. Completely safe of course. The broken bones can be healed just as easily as well. Any of his injuries can be healed and past ones may be able to be corrected. It's his mental and emotional health that will be the issue I'm afraid." Rip said.

"You need to pick up his sister." Mick said.

"Absolutely not." Rip automatically said.

"He believes she is dead. He won't believe otherwise unless he sees with his own eyes that she is alive and well. You saw his past right? Then you know she is the only one that he has ever fought to survive for. He needs to see her." Mick said back with strength in his voice.

"She's in Central City right now. I've been keeping an eye on her just in case she was working with you guys on something. I didn't know you both would be fighting to save the world. Does she?" Barry said.

"Don't think so." Mick said.

"Leonard has earned the right to see her and if she can help him be okay again then he needs to see her. He deserves that much." Sara said.

"I agree." Stein said.

"Same." Ray agreed.

"Ya the dude could use the reassurance that his sister is alright. After everything he went through growing up to protect her. He deserves this." Jax said.

"Very well. Gideon, how stable is Mr. Snart?" Rip asked.

"He has a great deal of previous injuries that need to be healed. However, his heartrate and pulse are steady. He would be able to handle one time jump in his current state." Gideon responded.

"Very well. I suggest everyone go and strap themselves in. We will make the jump to 2016 Central City. Gideon time it right so we land by S.T.A.R. Labs just minutes after we picked up Mr. Allen." Rip said.

"I'm staying here with him." Sara said.

"Me too." Mick said.

"Only one of you can stay here while we are in the time jump." Rip said.

"It should be me. I know you want to be here for him, but if he's going to be waking up within the hour it should be me here. He's not going to react well. I can get him calmed down faster than you can right now. You can see him after." Mick said.

Sara looked like she wanted to argue, but she knew by the look on Mick's face that she wasn't going to be winning this argument.

"Alright fine." Sara said clearly not happy, but knowing she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Get to your seats. Gideon will take care of Mr. Snart." Rip said.

They all gave Snart one last look before they headed out. Sara went over to Snart and placed a kiss to his cheek before she moved back and headed to the Bridge. Mick placed his hands down on the medical bed and looked down at Snart, his partner, his best friend, his brother. He was covered in bruises and scars. Scars that Mick knew Snart would hate. He always hated them. It was why he had the tattoos, it helped him to not see the scars and if he didn't see them it helped him forget that they were ever there. Mick knew that Snart was going to have a very hard time with this. He had been tortured for over twenty years, he may never be the same again. Mick didn't care though, he wasn't going to be leaving Snart alone to deal with this. Whatever problem they had before this it didn't matter anymore. Mick was going to get Snart better and if he did become some legend or was a General to a war in the future then Mick would stand by him and support him. Just like he knew that Snart would. Mick didn't know how he felt about helping to save the world outside of killing Savage. He didn't know how he felt about changing who he had been for a long time. He did know that he couldn't deny Snart his destiny. He couldn't refuse to let Snart become who he was always supposed to be. All he could do was be there for him and protect him just like he always had no matter what.

"Gideon, are you warming him up?"

"Yes Mr. Rory I am slowly. His body temperature is down to ninety. There are blankets in the cabinet if you wish to place one on Mr. Snart."

Mick grunted and pushed off the medical bed and went over to the cabinet and opened it. He pulled out one of the thick warm blankets and closed the doors before going back over to Snart. He placed the blanket over him and covered him up. Mick continued to stand there looking down at Snart for the next forty minutes before Snart began to move around slightly and his eyes blinked.

"Leo." Mick said gently, but loud enough that he was hoping would cause Snart to fully wake up.

Snart let out a small moan as he eyes flicked open. Mick felt rage burning inside of him at the pure fear in Snart's eyes. Snart's breathing picked up and his eyes zipped around the room. It was clear he was confused and terrified. Snart's body started to tremble from the pain and the fear spreading through him.

"It's okay. You're safe Leo." Mick said calmly.

Snart's eyes snapped over to Mick and he could see the confusion grow even more. It was clear that he didn't expect to see Mick.

"This isn't real. This is a trick. I killed you. This isn't real." Snart said with pure pain in his voice as his eyes began to water.

"It's not a trick. I'm real. You didn't kill me Leo." Mick said with strength to his voice.

"No. I left you in that forest. You died." Snart said back.

"I didn't die. You're safe Leo back on the ship. We got you out. I'm alive same as Lisa. There's no trick." Mick said.

"No." Snart said and it was clear to Mick that something like this had happened before.

"Gideon can you help me out here?" Mick said.

"There is no trick Mr. Snart. I can show you if you'd like the rescue that occurred. Including Mr. Allen's involvement." Gideon said.

"That's right. The Flash came to help. Rip and the team picked him up before they came and picked me up. We're heading to 2016 Central City so you can see Lisa. I'm real you can touch me. I can touch you. This is real Leo." Mick said as he placed his hand on Snart's chest that was covered by the blanket still.

"This is real." Snart said as the tears started to go down his face.

"You're safe Leonard. It's over." Mick said calmly.

"It hurts so much." Snart said before he completely broke down.

Mick knew that Snart wasn't talking about any physical pain that he was in. It was the mental and emotional abuse that he had suffered for the past twenty plus years. Physical pain he could handle without a problem it was the other two that he had the trouble with. Mick didn't care what it would look like he went over and pulled Snart into a hug and held him as Snart cried his heart out. Something they hadn't done since Snart was sixteen the night that Mick saved him from his father's abuse. Mick didn't say anything just like he didn't that night. Instead he just held onto Snart and allowed him to cry out the built up pain. There wasn't anything he could say to make it better so he didn't say anything at all. Just waited until Snart's tears stopped and he would be back asleep once again.

Back in the Bridge the others were all sitting in their seats making the jump back to 2016. It wouldn't take too long thankfully and they would be back in 2016 where they could get Lisa onboard to see Snart and hopefully help heal his mind.

"Gideon, any update on Leonard's condition?" Sara asked.

"Actually yes. Mr. Snart has gained consciousness and all of his previous and current injuries have been mended. He will be very sore for the next few weeks I am afraid. He is also dehydrated, malnourished and starved. He will need a strong diet and lots of fluids to repair the damage. His bones are also weak and brittle with the lack of proper nutrients. With a strong diet and vitamins his bones shall strengthen to his normal state within a month. His exhaustion level is very high. His body has not registered any sleep within the time he has spent in the Vanish Point Prison. I suspect that he will sleep the most of the week away. He does appear to have a case of pneumonia and hypothermia from being held in the room for so long. He will need to take an anti-biotic for two weeks to clear the pneumonia. I am warming his body temperature slowly to ensure his body does not go into shock. " Gideon said.

"So not too bad at least. How is his mental and emotional status right now?" Stein asked.

"Not well I am afraid. Mr. Rory was able to convince him that he was still alive as well as Miss. Snart. He is currently breaking down in Mr. Rory's arms. Should I give him a sedative Captain?"

"Give him some time. If he seems to be getting too upset and agitated then administer a small dosage." Rip said.

"How long does he need to be in the Med Bay?" Sara asked.

"I calculate that Mr. Snart will be able to be back in his room tonight should his body temperature rise to safe levels." Gideon answered.

"Thank-you Gideon." Rip said.

"You're welcome Captain." Gideon said.

"At least he's not that badly injured physically. That will help Snart feel better at least." Barry said sadly.

"Ya, but just how long before he is able to handle anything mentally and emotionally? Snart is a fighter, but he's not a fighter. His mind is what makes him so damn good at what he does. How is he going to handle the pain mentally from all of this?" Jax said with concern.

"You mean will he want to continue with the mission or not." Ray said with understanding in his voice.

"Should we even let him continue with this mission? He's been through so much already. How is it fair to have him go through anymore?" Stein said.

"I will speak with Mr. Snart once we arrive in Central City. If he wishes to leave the mission I will allow it. I am not going to hold him captive here as well. It will be his decision completely and I will respect whatever decision he makes." Rip said.

"He might not want to leave the mission. I might not have spent as much time with Snart that you guys have on this ship, but I know he's prideful and he doesn't quit. He always gets the job done. I don't know if he'll want to leave the mission. He might see it as a failure and that's something he doesn't handle well. He might need to complete the mission in order to have something good come from all of the pain." Barry said.

"It's possible, but either way we must support his decision." Stein said.

"At least he's safe now and he doesn't have that badly of physical injuries at least." Ray said trying to sound positive about the situation.

They spent the next three and a half hours traveling through the temporal zone as they traveled to 2016 once again. When they finally landed Barry spoke.

"I'll go and get Lisa and bring her back here."

"I'm going to see Leonard." Sara said as she was already heading out of the Bridge and towards the Med Bay.

Barry zoomed out of the ship in typical fashion to grab Lisa and bring her back here. He didn't know how he was going to explain this whole situation, but he was just going to have to go with it and figure it out. Sara headed into the Med Bay to see Mick still standing up by the bed keeping watch over Snart. Sara walked over as she spoke.

"How is he?"

"Restless. He hates hospitals and this is as close to one as you can get. He needs his bed."

"Gideon, what is Leonard's temperature?" Sara asked.

"Ninety-five Miss. Lance." Gideon said.

"Is it possible for you to monitor him from his room? Turn the heat up in there to help warm him up the rest of the way?" Sara asked.

"I could if you would prefer Mr. Snart to be in his room. It is recommended that he is in the Med Bay should an unexpected complication arise." Gideon said.

"He won't be alone in the room. I'll be with him." Mick said.

"I can have the heat turned on within Mr. Snart's room to finish increasing his temperature. His heartrate and pulse are steady and within normal levels. I can monitor him from there." Gideon said.

"Do that please Gideon." Sara said.

"Right away Miss. Lance."

"Let's get him in his room and maybe out of those clothes and cleaned up a bit. It should help him relax a little more." Sara said.

"I'll get him in his room and changed. Why don't you grab a cloth and some warm water to get the blood off? Oh and an ice pack for his eye." Mick said.

"I'll grab it and meet you in his room. Barry is going to get Lisa right now."

"He won't be long. Make sure everyone knows to keep her out until he is cleaned up. It'll scare her."

"I'll tell em." Sara said before she headed out of the room to speak to the others and get some warm water, a cloth and an ice pack.

Mick went over and removed the monitor from Snart's wrist as he spoke.

"Leo, wake up."

Snart was barely resting and it was clear his body was on guard. His eyes snapped open the second he heard his name and Mick touching him.

"What?" Snart said clearly confused still.

"I'm taking you to your room and getting you changed and cleaned up. Barry went to get Lisa for you."

"Lisa." Snart said trying to get his mind to work through the fog.

"Ya Boss. She'll be here soon. Come on let's get you back in your own bed." Mick said as he placed his hand on Snart's arm and put it over his shoulders.

He helped to get Snart sitting up and onto his feet. Snart's legs were weak and he was slightly dizzy so he swayed and Mick caught him.

"I got you." Mick said as he readjusted his hold on Snart to hold him steady better.

They slowly made their way out of the Med Bay. They walked out the door and three steps down the hallway when they saw Ray coming towards them. He jogged up to them and went over to Snart's left side where Mick wasn't as he spoke.

"Here let me help you."

"Watch his ribs, they're still sore." Mick said.

Ray gave a nod and made sure he didn't put his hand on Snart's ribs. Snart gave a moan as they slowly made their way down the hallway and to his room. His body was shaking and his breathing was heavy by the time they finally reached his room. They got him over to his bed and laying down. Snart closed his eyes to try and get the pain under control and get his mind clear. Mick went over to Snart's boots and began to remove them.

"There's some sweats in the second drawer." Mick said to Ray.

Ray went over to the dresser and pulled out some black sweat pants as he spoke.

"You want a shirt?"

"Ya just a t-shirt for now." Mick said.

Ray grabbed a black t-shirt as well before he went back over to the bed and placed them down.

"Do you need help getting him changed?" Ray asked.

"Naw I got it. Just keep his sister from coming in here until Sara says so."

"Got it. Let me know if you need anything." Ray said.

Mick gave a grunt and Ray headed out of the room. Mick went quickly to get Snart changed out his pants and into the sweats. It wasn't the first time they had done this. Mick had been injured in the past and needed help getting changed and so has Snart. They had seen each other naked many times from being in Juvi and living together. This was nothing new to them.

"It's cold." Snart said once he had his sweat pants on.

"Gideon, is the heat turned up?" Mick asked as he covered Snart up to his hips with the blanket.

"Yes Mr. Rory it shouldn't be much longer before the room is warmed up. Mr. Allen has returned with Miss. Snart. The others are explaining the situation to her."

"That'll go over well. Tell Sara she can come in."

The door opened as Sara spoke.

"Don't bother Gideon I can hear."

Sara went over to the bed and placed the bowl of warm water down so they could wash the dried blood off from Snart.

"Hey thief." Sara said with a smile.

"Assassin." Snart said weakly.

"This is going to be warm and it may sting a little, but I'm just trying to get the blood off." Sara said as she rung out the cloth.

Snart gave a small grunt as his eyes were closed and it was clear his body was too exhausted to stay awake for very long. Sara began to wash the blood and dirt off from Snart. He didn't move or make a sound and Sara figured that any sting from the water was the least of his pain. Once his front was cleaned Sara spoke.

"We need to do his back. Can you hold him up while I do it?"

"Ya. Come on Leo you need to sit up for a minute or two then you can see Lisa and sleep."

Snart let out a groan as he opened his eyes. Mick gently helped him to sit up and Snart couldn't help but lean his forehead against Mick's shoulder. Mick held onto Snart while Sara quickly worked on getting the blood and dirt off Snart's back as quickly as she could to not cause anymore pain to Snart. After two minutes she spoke.

"Ok done. Shirt real quick and then he's ready."

Sara grabbed the shirt and together they got it on Snart and Mick gently helped him lay back down. His body was shaking slightly still from the pain and exhaustion all throughout his body. Sara grabbed the bowl of dirty water and the cloth and placed it up in the dresser so she could get rid of it. She went back over to the bed and handed Mick the ice pack.

"Eye or ribs for the ice pack?" Mick asked.

"Ribs, left." Snart said with a shaky voice.

Mick gently placed the ice pack against the left side of Snart's ribs. Snart took a sharp breath in at the cold and the pain before he slowly let it out. Sara went and placed a kiss to Snart's forehead as she spoke.

"You would not believe the stories that I have for you."

Snart gave a small chuckle to that with a twitch of the corner of his mouth.

"Gideon, can you let Lisa know we're ready for her please." Sara said.

"Right away Miss. Lance."

"Do you think Barry showed her he's the Flash?" Mick asked to no one in particular.

"He wasn't in his suit when I saw him." Sara said.

"I can't believe you never told me." Mick said and Snart knew he was talking to him.

"Not my secret to tell." Snart simply said.

"You wouldn't expect him to be the Flash either that's for sure." Sara said.

"No one would expect you to be a ninja assassin either." Mick said back.

"That's true." Sara agreed.

They heard the clicking sound of boots on the floor and Mick and Sara turned their head to watch as Lisa came into the room.

"Oh my God Lenny." Lisa said as she ran over to the bed.

Sara and Mick stepped back out of the way to let Lisa sit down on the side of the bed.

"Lenny are you okay?" Lisa asked with fear.

"I'll be fine. You're alive." Snart said as he weakly moved his right hand and placed it against Lisa's cheek. Mick nodded his head to Sara in the direction of the door and they both headed out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Of course I'm alive stupid. You taught me better than that. They just told me what has been happening. You going off to save the future world, getting captured. The Flash helping out. Which by the way did you know Barry Allen is the Flash? Science nerd, CSI Barry Allen is the Flash." Lisa said clearly overwhelmed with the load of information that got dropped onto her just a few minutes ago.

"I know. I found out back when we got our new guns. I gave him my word that I wouldn't tell anyone. Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine. A lot better than you. Please tell me that you are coming back home. That this madness is stopping."

"The mission isn't complete yet. I'm not leaving."

"Why? After everything that just happened to you, why the hell would you leave again Lenny?" Lisa asked with anger.

"Lis."

"No I know you just woke up and are confused and in pain and hurt. But no. You have to explain this one to me. Why the hell would you even think about leaving with this ship again?" Lisa said with anger.

"Because it's what is right. I'm hurt. I'm confused. I'm exhausted. I don't even know where to begin to be okay again. But I know that quitting and running away isn't going to help. I'll regret it. We're a team, they are my team and I never leave anyone behind." Snart stopped to take a few shaky breaths as talking was painful on his throat and ribs. His voice was also weak and raspy from not talking much and the abuse his body suffered through. "Savage is dangerous. He destroys the world in the future. I'll never have kids, but you still could. My future great, great, great nieces and nephews could die because of him. I have to try and stop him. This is something I need to finish. I need this to not be for nothing Lis. Please understand that."

"I understand. I can understand that Lenny I can. I don't like it, but I can understand and accept that. You have to do what you feel and think is the best no one can hold that against you. Just like you don't hold it against me."

"I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"That you'll stay out of trouble."

"I will. I have been. I've been modeling even to help with money. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. My big brother taught me how." Lisa said with a warm smile.

"I love you. I know I don't say that very often, but I do. I love you little sister."

"And I love you. You raised me, you protected me, you put me before yourself. You showed me you loved me each and every day. You always took care of me no matter what it did to yourself. I can never repay you enough for that."

"You don't have to. I would do it all the same if I had to. You've always been worth it to me." Snart said weakly and softly as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Lisa smiled as she spoke. "Go to sleep. Just relax and let your body sleep. You desperately need it. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"I'll see you as soon as I can."

"I know you will. We'll see each other real soon." Lisa said with a warm smile.

Snart couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he finally allowed them to close. Lisa sat there for a few minutes until Snart's breathing evened out and she knew that he was asleep. She got up from the bed and headed out of the room and back down to where she originally was. Everyone was still there and they all turned their heads to see her as she walked into the Bridge.

"How is he?" Mick asked.

"He's asleep. He doesn't want to go home either." Lisa said.

"He wants to continue the mission?" Rip asked slightly surprised.

"My brother doesn't quit and leave any of his crew behind. Besides he needs something good to come from all of this. He needs the win of defeating Savage. He's doing what is right for a lot of innocent people." Lisa said.

"And we will defeat Savage once and for all." Rip said with determination in his voice.

"Oh I know you will, because I'm going to make sure of it." Lisa said.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked clearly confused.

"It means you just got a new crew member." Lisa stated.

"You're coming?" Jax asked shocked.

"You know he isn't going to like that one bit." Mick said.

"It's a good thing he's too tired to argue. Besides by the time he is it'll be too late." Lisa said.

"Miss. Snart, I appreciate the offer, but I already have my crew. I'm not looking to take another member on." Rip said.

Lisa pulled out her gold gun and they could hear the gun reviving up as she spoke. "Look Captain, this can either go one of two ways. You accept that I am coming with you or I redecorate your ship and I come with you. I've always loved gold so I don't really care if the inside of your ship gets a little shinier, but I'm thinking you will. So let me make this very simple to you. That is my big brother that thanks to you and your mission got him tortured for twenty some odd years. He's injured. He's hurt. He's confused and he is weak right now. He needs me. Whether you like it or not he does. The only way he is ever going to be healthy and himself again is with me being here helping him. He has given everything up for me to be alive and safe. He took care of me and put himself last. He always has from the day I was born. Now it's my turn. It's my turn to take care of him. To protect him. To get him healthy again. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not so you decide how you want this new relationship to go." Lisa said with a deadly edge to her voice that they had heard from Snart many times before.

"I'd let this one go if I were you Rip. Between Snart and me she is just as deadly as the both of us. Besides Snart needs this. He'll recover a lot faster with Lisa around." Mick said.

"After he gets over being pissed that she is here." Sara added with a smirk to Lisa to show she was on her side.

"You know I could have taken her gun by now, but I'm not going to. You're doing this to stop Savage. You're doing this for a good cause I get that I do, but these are people's lives here. You are putting them at risk of not only Savage, but the Time Masters as well. They took Snart, because they can't take you. I'm assuming because it would screw up some time line with you dead. They have the most risk. Their chances of death are significantly higher than yours. And they are the ones that have the family members waiting for their return. Not even knowing where they are right now. You can't stop evil in this world by forgetting your humanity. You owe this to Snart, because if it wasn't for you this never would have happened to him. And you know that. You owe him this piece of sanity." Barry said honestly to Rip.

Rip gave a small nod of his head and it was clear to everyone that he was agreeing with Barry. He all too often got lost in his own goal of saving his family that he sometimes forgot that everyone else on the ship had their own family. He never let himself think about the others and their families. He never let himself think about the chances of them not returning alive. It was too hard if he did and he always questioned his judgements and plans. He had to think without emotions and do what was best for the team regardless of the risks. But Barry was right and Rip could easily admit that. He had to think about them as people with their own loved ones waiting for their return.

"Welcome to the team Miss. Snart." Rip said sincerely as he looked at Lisa.

Lisa put her gun back as she spoke.

"Smart choice Captain."

"Come on I'll show you to your new room." Sara said as she headed over to Lisa.

They both headed out of the Bridge and down the hallway.

"I better get back. If you ever need any help you know where to find me." Barry said to everyone.

"Thank-you I appreciate your help Mr. Allen." Rip said honestly.

"Anytime. Be safe everyone and I'll let your families know that you're okay."

"Thank-you that would be greatly appreciated." Stein said.

"How's everything in Star City?" Ray asked.

"Not bad from what I've heard. You know A and the team can handle anything." Barry said.

"Ya. It'll be good to get back there. Be safe." Ray said back.

"Number one priority. Good luck guys." Barry said with a wave as he headed out of the Bridge himself.

"So now what?" Kendra asked.

"Now you all take the rest of the day and night to spend time with your loved ones. Mr. Snart will need the night to rest before making another time jump. We also do not know where Savage is next. I don't see the harm in you all spending some time off this ship with loved ones or friends." Rip said.

"Serious?" Jax asked.

"Yes Mr. Jackson. Mr. Allen is right, you all have lives and families that you willingly put on hold to help me complete my mission and save my family. You deserve this time to spend with them. You've all earned it. So get out of here and spend the night away with friends and family. Be back here tomorrow morning at nine and hopefully I should have a new location for us to be heading for." Rip said with a warm smile.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice. I'm gonna go into the lab and show Cisco my suit. He might have some new toys for me to add to it." Ray said with a smile.

"I'll come with you. I'd like to see Caitlin and Cisco again." Kendra said.

"Not me man. I'm going to my Mom's and spending the night with her. I gotta explain all of this to her. Plus nothing beats my mom's cooking." Jax said.

"Your mother does make a very good cook. I will be spending the night with my beautiful wife whom I need to make up for the fact that I did not inform her I was leaving." Stein said.

"So you're in for a night of groveling." Ray said with a smile.

"Don't forget to bring her favorite flowers and chocolates. You know she has a weakness for that." Jax said trying to help out his partner.

"Yes quite right it couldn't hurt. Well I will see you all tomorrow morning." Stein said.

"What about Sara?" Kendra asked.

"I'll tell her." Mick said.

"Alright let's get out of here before he changes his mind." Ray said with a smile.

They all headed out to go their own way for the night. Something they desperately needed. Mick headed back down the hallway and found Sara and Lisa in Lisa's new room. He leaned against the doorway as he spoke.

"Rip is giving us all the night off here. Everyone left to do their own thing."

"Good I can get some clothes from my apartment and some stuff." Lisa said.

"What about you?" Mick asked Sara.

"I'm gonna stay here. I don't have any family here and I'd rather be close by to Leonard just in case. You?"

"Same. I can get drunk on ship if I want." Mick answered and it was clear none of them wanted to leave Snart alone for very long.

"Well I'm gonna get my stuff real quick. I'll be back soon. Don't tell him I'm staying just yet. I'll tell him tomorrow when he's more rested." Lisa said.

"Ya that is a conversation you can have with him. He's gonna be pissed." Mick said.

"I know, but it's the right thing to do Mick. You know what he's been through to protect me. To take care of me. It's my turn to make a sacrifice to help him. He's just gonna have to get over it." Lisa said with determination in his voice.

"He will with time." Mick said.

"I'll be back soon." Lisa said as she got up and headed out of the room.

"How long do you think it'll take him to get over that?" Sara asked and Mick knew she was referring to Lisa being on the team now.

"Few days. Leo isn't one to stay mad at something he can't change. It'll help him having her here. She won't let him self-destruct and he won't want to with her around to see it. He'll recover faster with Lisa here."

"Hey I agree. She deserves to be here with her brother and he deserves to have her here. After everything they both have been through together having Lisa here will only help him. Besides another team member isn't a bad thing when dealing with Savage."

"She's a good girl, she'll help and give it her all. I'm gonna get back there with him. Make sure he's not having any nightmares."

"I'll come with you. Maybe later I can make him some soup and try and get him to start eating again."

"He likes chicken noodle." Mick said as they headed down the hallway back to Snart's room.

"I know the old fashioned stuff. He made it for me when I had that really bad headache. I teased him about it, but I have to admit it was good and didn't taste like water like some of the new stuff does." Sara said smiling slightly at the memory.

Mick put an arm around Sara's shoulders as he spoke. "Ya know I really do like you Sara, you're a good girl and a deadly assassin. Couldn't ask for anything better."

Sara gave a chuckle to that. "I like you too and deep down you are a good guy too. We'll get him through this together."

"You bet your sexy ass we will." Mick said as they walked into Snart's room.

They both went and sat down in two of the chairs and looked at the bed. Snart was sleeping soundly still and they were both relieved and happy to see it. They knew he had a long road a head of him but they didn't care. They were all together again and for right now that was good enough. They would get him through this and put him back together again no matter what. For now all they could do was sit back and watch over their friend and protect him from the horrors lying in the darkness of sleep. The road to recovery would be a long one, but one that Snart would not do alone. His family was there for him and they weren't going to let him face this hard road alone. He would never have to be alone ever again.

The End

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Sequel? Review and tell me what you think and if you want more.**_


	2. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
